CHANGE
by averyhyperhanyou
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Headstrong, Good Heart, Vessle, Dead? Naruto is captured by Itachi at the end of the Wave arch. There he is kept for a year, tortured, and soon becomes a lifless body. everyone at home thinks he is dead, but he isnt, NOT YAOI, NarutoX?
1. Capture and escape

Hey people, this is a stories to put all the ideas in my head that won't fit my other stories in, so have fun reading. By the way, this story has strong language and violence. So, yea just a warning, anyway, on ward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

NOTE: Don't flame me because this story is really descriptive in its writing, just don't read it.

**++++Change++++**

**++++Chapter one++++**

The last thing he could remember, is taking the fallen Demon of the mist's large sword, and slamming it into the ground, forever marking the fallen ninja's grave. Then he turned around, only to see his sensei and teammates knocked out on the ground, and a burning pain, as if his skin had been ripped off his body (as it had). Then he had fallen onto the ground, and the final thing he had seen was two men wearing black cloths with red clouds on them, one with the same eyes as the other male on his team, the other holding a very large sword that had scales, and was covered in red, more than likely his blood. Then all he knew was darkness.

Now, as his eye's fluttered open, he felt pain, massive unimaginable pain. After a few minutes, he adjusted to his surroundings, and took in what was there. He was in a small silver room, with a mirror covering the entire upper part of the wall in front of him. A small silver bolted door was on the left most corner of the wall to his right, and he was hanging in the middle of the room, chains covering his wrists. Pulling on them, he soon felt the familiar feel of chakra, all inside of this chain. It was at this time, he noticed he had a visitor, who had been staring at him for a little more than a minute.

The boy turned to observe the new figure with his ocean blue eyes. The figure wasn't overly tall, and was about medium height. He wore the same close as his captors, just with blue clouds instead of red. He had brown hair, and a headband of cloud, with a scratch thru it, claiming him as a Nuke-nin. In his hand he had a black rope like thing. The boy was still observing the figure when said figure spoke, his voice raspy and crackle, but with a hint of insanity in it.

"Hello, it's good to see you up. I was starting to think I would never get to, _talk_, with you." The Ninja said, and insane smile on his face. He walked up to the boy, who had just noticed he had on nothing but a thin pair of pants on. Stopping in front of the boy, He looked straight at the boy, taking in his face, and observing the 6 whisker like birth marks on the boys face. After about a minute, he spoke.

"You have made Leader angry, my friend. The way you made him angry was because of the fact that you, have merged to much with Kyuubi for us to unseal him without killing him. As such, he has decided to give you a choice. A, you join us, and we train you to your fullest potential, or you decline, and I _persuade_ you to join. No what is your answer?" The ninja asked, still looking at the hanging boy, who was looking at the ground, his sunlight blonde hair covering his face.

The boy started to make sound, which the ninja thought was coughing. Then the noise became louder, and the ninja didn't hear coughing, but chuckling. Soon the boy was laughing fully, tears threatening to fall from his face. The Ninja's eye's glowered in anger at how this boy could laugh at him. The Ninja yelled, and struck the boy across the face, cutting of the laughter. The boy spit out blood, then looked at the Ninja, and finally voiced his answer.

"Do your worst, Fucker." He said, spitting blood into the face of the Ninja, who wiped it away calmly, before he turned and walked away. When he was about 7 feet away, he turned and threw a Kunai at the boy, stabbing him in the hand, causing the boy to grunt in pain, but not scream out. The ninja walked forward, and pulled the Kunai out, watching as Kyuubi's Chakra healed the wound. When it was done, the ninja spoke again, walking away.

"Kyuubi's Chakra is the reason why you heal so fast, you know. And when I presented this problem to Leader, he gave me this whip." As the ninja said this, he unraveled the whip in his hand, letting it unravel in front of the boy.

It was jet black, with spikes running all around it, every inch or so. On every spike, there was a bit of black liquid, and the boy watched as a drop of the liquid fell onto the ground, raising smoke, and soon all that was left was a black scorch mark. The boy looked back up at the smiling face of the Ninja with wide eyes. The ninja smirked, and then spoke again.

"The black liquid on the whip is something Leader himself developed. It is a type of chakra poison, and as no poison would kill a demon vessel, this poison will leave a scare, no matter what. You will have the pleasure of being the test subject." He said, looking the whip over. Suddenly he brought it up, and whipped the boy across his bare chest, leavening a nasty scare from the boys left shoulder to just under his right breast. The boy screamed out in pain, thrashing about as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

The ninja laughed insanely, and did it over and over and over. For what the boy thought was hours it went on, scare after scare covering his body. The ninja had made sure that he had moved around the room, to get every angle possible. Suddenly the pain stopped, and the boy looked up, a glazed look in his eye. The ninja lowered the whip, and spoke.

"Unfortunately, our time has ended. But do not worry; I will see you in three days, as you will have other…_attendees_… who will come help you. But let me leave you a parting gift." As he said that, he whipped the boy across the left side of his face. The path of burning flesh covered from about half an inch above his left eye, right down across the eye, stopping just above his mouth. The last this boy heard as he blacked out from the pain, was the Ninja speaking one last time.

"Till next time, Naruto-kun."

Then, blackness.

**++++Eight Hours Later++++**

Naruto was awakened by a sharp pain across his upper left arm. Well, actually, his whole body was screaming in pain, put on this spot, it was most noticeable. Looking at his arm, he saw the entire upper part covered in the black liquid that had cover the whip. He gritted his teeth in pain, thrashing around, till finally the sizzling sound stopped.

Looking at his arm again, he saw no sign of his skin. All he saw was the red color, usually reserved for muscles. Naruto looked at his arm in horror, till a laugh somewhere in the room caused him to look around it. There in the middle of it, were the two people who had captured him, the one who had carried the large sword last time, laughing openly, where as the other just stared calmly ahead. It was the large one, who Naruto just noticed looked remarkably like a shark, who was the first to speak.

"Hey there brat, my name is **Kisame Hoshigaki. And this is my partner, Itachi Uchiha. We will be taking care of you today." With that, he rushed forward and hit Naruto in the stomach, causing the blonde boy to cough up blood. Naruto gasped for a few more minutes, then looked up again, only to see a pair of red eye's with a pinwheel in the middle, and heard a word.**

"**Tsukuyomi"**

Suddenly, Naruto found himself nailed to a cross, and in front of him was Itachi, looking straight at him with his creepy eye's. Itachi walked forward, and examined him for a moment, then spoke.

"For the next 24 hours, you will see everyone who is precious to you, die horrible and painful deaths in the most horrific of ways and you will be the one who dose it." Suddenly the landscape changed to Konoha, and there in front of him was Sakura, eye's wide in horror. Naruto found himself unable to stop from moving forward, as well as drawing a kunai engulfed in fire. Sakura fell to the ground, tears pouring from her eyes, and then she spoke in a shaken voice.

"Naruto, you monster, you killed them all, why? Why are you doing this? Stop, STOP STOP!!!" She screamed cowering. Naruto found himself lowering the kunai and slowly scraping it across her skin, causing her to scream in intense pain. He found himself cutting off her fingers one by one, then her toes. It went on for hours till her scream's finally stopped. Then suddenly, Sauske was in front of him, in the same position, only this time, Naruto ripped his limbs of slowly. Then Kikashi, whipped to death, the Third, stabbed in non fatal areas for hours as well, Iruka, Ayame and her dad, Inari, the list went on and on, till there was no one left. Suddenly Itachi appeared again.

"Only 23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left." Then he vanished, and it started again, worse than before. After what seemed like years, it stopped and Naruto found himself in front of Itachi again, who soon spoke.

"For the next 24 hours, you will watch and experience as everyone you know, loved or not, rejects and tortures you." Then he disappeared, replaced by Sakura, who stepped forward with a Kunai in her hands, and a mad glint in her eye's. He screamed as she slowly dragged it across his face.

"You are not human, Kyuubi, that is what you are. A demon that deserves to die in the most horrible ways." She said, pressing harder with each word. Hours and hours it went on, till she was replaced by the people he loved, Sauske, Kikashi, the Third, Iruka, soon all of the people he loved where threw, then it was the Ninja of Konoha, and the villagers. After lifetimes of pain, Itachi appeared once again, and spoke.

"Only 23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left." Then he vanished, and it started again, also worse than before." Naruto screamed for what felt like hours, till he finally passed out from the pain, his head dropping into complete darkness.

**Naruto's Mind ++++**

_Naruto found himself face down in __water then found himself unable to breath. Sitting up quickly, he gasped in air, then after about a minute, took a look at his surroundings. He was in a sewer, or so he guessed, judging by the pipes and the water that covered the ground. Standing up from where he had been sitting, Naruto thought back, trying to remember what happened, and how he got here. Suddenly, word's and image's flooded his mind._

"_Naruto, you monster, you killed them all, why? Why are you doing this? Stop, STOP STOP!!!"_

_He screamed as she slowly dragged it across his face._

"_You are not human, Kyuubi, that is what you are. A demon who deserves to die in the most horrible ways."_

_It continued on and on in his head, twirling around in a vortex of emotion, never ending, never stopping, over and over. He wanted it to stop, stop Stop, STOP!!_

"_STOPPPP!!!!" He screamed clutching his head in an attempt to block out the thoughts, but they kept coming, till he saw one image of one person._

"_You are a monster, Kyuubi!" Iruka said as he plunged a Katana into his chest, causing Naruto to scream in pain._

_That's when it happened, the one thing that would change the course of history itself._

_Naruto Snapped._

_He let his hands fall to his side's, as the words continued on and on in his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to take it anymore, the __**act **__had broken. Naruto's Mask of happiness had shattered, and he just wanted to end it. So, he got up, and walked in a direction he felt would take him somewhere, and it did._

_Five minutes later, he found himself in front of the cage of the Kyuubi._

_Now Kyuubi, who had just been enjoying a nap, as he had for the majority of the 13 years he was stuck in here, thought it was very interesting when his container walked into the room, his face cast in shadow from his hair. Kyuubi looked at his vessel in interest, before he decided to growl out a threat._

_**What are you doing here brat?" **__he asked, lacing killing intent in every word. He was surprised when the brat in front of him didn't even flinch, but what happened next was the most surprising thing to ever happen to the Demon king._

_The brat literally walked into his cage, right up to him, and looked at him with dead eye's, before saying._

"_Please kill me."_

_Kyuubi reeled back in shock; this wasn't how the brat acted normally. Whenever he looked into the brat's life, he saw a happy go lucky kid, as Naruto's mask even fooled him, and nothing else, except a dimwit. Now in front of him was a broken 13 year old, begging the fox to kill him. Kyuubi started to raise his hand to do the deed, when a revelation hit him._

"_**No can do, Brat. If you die in here, all that is left is a brain dead body with me stuck inside. Tough luck."**__ He said, grinning an evil grin at the boy, who looked up at him with the same dull lifeless eyes. Kyuubi started to fidget under the boy's gaze, when said boy decided to speak._

"_Ne, Kyuubi-san, what should I do then. I'm Tired of it, Of the Mask, Of the Act. I want to end it, but something inside me tells me not to. What should I do, and what is this feeling?" He asked the fox, sitting down and leaning against his fur, shocking the fox even more. The fox took a moment to consider his words, and then spoke._

"_**Prove yourself."**_

_Naruto looked up at the fox, confusion in his __eyes. The fox snorted, figuring that this was the same idiot boy, and he had just lost all his sanity, but not this smarts. He was proven wrong when Naruto spoke again._

_"How do I do that, there is nothing to train myself with, and I know, for a fact, that Itachi-teme would never let me down to train my body. And even if I trained in my mind, I could never learn enough with the little amount of sleep I get here. So how do I prove myself?" Naruto asked, staring at the floor as he spoke. Kyuubi looked at him in shock, surprised that he had brought that up, even if the fox had already got a solution for it._

"_**Listen brat, and listen **__**well. If you gave me the power to do so, I can summon anything from by personal storage. That means books and weapons that you could learn to use in here, and I could slow down the time spent in here, so instead of six hours in here, it would be six days. And for the problem of your muscles, if I can channel small amounts of chakra into them at a never ending rate, then I will be able to build them up in strength, and greatly increase your reserves as well. And all you have to do is rip off the upper left part of the seal, and the lower right part of the seal. Do we have a deal?" **__Kyuubi asked the boy, who was now staring at him. Naruto pondered this for a second, then stood up, and walked out of the cage. Reaching up, he tore off the two sides of the seal, and instantly felt Chakra start pouring into his reserves, raising them to much greater levels._

_When he stopped checking his chakra reserves, he looked back up at the Kyuubi, or at least where the Kyuubi should have been. Looking around franticly for the demonic fox, mostly afraid that he had released him, he stopped when he heard a male voice in front of him._

"_**Brat don't worry **__**I'm still here, just transformed into a smaller state so I could teach you easier. I'm over here." **__Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to looked down at the floor of the cage, where what he saw nearly made him real back in shock._

_There, sitting on the floor, sat a boy of no older than 17 years old. He had hair the same color as Kyuubi's fur, the same eyes, but no tails. He wore a simple red tank top, and black cargo pants, with combat boots on. Naruto brought his attention back to the non-existent tails._

"_Kyuubi-san, why don't you have tails?" Naruto asked, making Kyuubi look behind him, then back at the boy, before he spoke._

"_**I retracted them inside my body, as the do get in the way when I train in this body. Now on to **__**training. I want you to read these three scrolls, after you have, I will teach you what is in them, till you master them. Here you go, catch!" **__Kyuubi said as he threw one scroll at a time through the bars. Naruto managed to catch all there. Looking down at the first one Kyuubi had thrown, he read over the title._

_Demonic Fox Claw Style: Tie-Jutsu._

_Turning his attention to the other scroll's, he read over there title's as well. He was presently surprised at what he found._

_Demonic Fox Claw Style: Ken-Jutsu_

_Silent Killing Style: How to do it and use it, no matter what your style!!_

_Looking back at Kyuubi, he nodded his appreciation, and started to read the first one, which he immediately took a likening to the style._

_Three days later, he was one the last paragraph of the last scroll. As soon as he was done, he looked back up at Kyuubi, who hadn't moved an inch in three day's. Walking up to the Bar's, Naruto spoke._

"_Kyuubi-sensei, I am finished." Kyuubi looked up in shock at the teacher part but decided he kind of like it, so he stood up and walked over to Naruto._

"_**Good job, **__**now I will teach you the fox claw Style and all aspects of it, as well as everything you could ever want to know about stealth. When where done with that, I will teach you many other things. For example, Chemistry, Human Anatomy, Chakra control, Nin-Jutsu, Gen-Jutsu and how to dispel and detect it, and, one of my personal favorites sealing." **__Kyuubi said, looking at the blonde boy in front of him. After a few seconds, Naruto spoke, his voice slightly puzzled._

"_Kyuubi-Sensei, Two things: First, how will learning chakra control help me if I do it inside my brain? Second: Why would you be interested in seal's if it was a seal that got you here in the first place?" He asked, scratching his head. Kyuubi laughed a little, as he had always thought of his vessel as dumb, but here he was asking intelligent Questions._

"_**The answer to your first question is: If you learn perfect Chakra control in your mind, then when you get outside, you will already know how to do it. Second**__**: When you spend a lot of time stuck inside a cage with a seal the only thing holding you back; you would want to learn a lot about it to. Now brat, Lets gets started with the Fox Claw Style."**_

_With that, they started_

**++++ Six hours, or six days depending on how you look at it, Later ++++**

Naruto awoke, looking up around his cell, to find a man who was no older than 23, looking at him with gray eyes. The man had a nose piercing, and was dressed in the same clocks as Itachi and Shark man where (Naruto couldn't remember his name). The man walked up to Naruto without speaking, and unhooked him from the chains. As soon as he was free, Naruto began thrashing, trying to get away.

"Let me go you mother fucking bast---aggg." Naruto fell limp, as the man suddenly jabbed a finger into his neck. Naruto could only move his head now. The man picked him up, and brought him out of the room. A few minutes later, they where in a room with two silver tables, one clear, one had a dead girl who had the same eye's s the man caring him. There where four other people in the room, all wearing medical mask's and aprons. Naruto soon feared what was going to happen, and his thoughts where confirmed, as well as other info, when one of the Medics spoke.

"Ahh, Leader-sama, we are ready to begin the operation now." He said, Causing Leader to nod, and lay Naruto down on the clear table. Naruto felt himself being strapped in, then saw a doctor stand over him, a blue light covering his hand. Suddenly the doctor brought it down over his left eye, and Naruto felt an unimaginable amount of pain shoot through his body, causing him to scream in pain.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!! FUCK YOU, AND FUCK EVERY THING YOU STAND FOR!!!" Naruto screamed after the pain lessened, but not much. Looking with his good eye, he saw something that scared and horrified him. In the doctor's hand, was a clear blue eye, HIS eye. Suddenly the Doctor was back, and soon Naruto couldn't see at all. The pain returned and Naruto screamed aloud. Soon it stopped, but now all Naruto could see was blackness, and he heard a doctor speak.

"Time for step two." Naruto lay there, trying to ignore the pain, when about ten minutes later, he felt something being placed in his eye socket, and then a warm, not painful, sensation filled his eye socket. Soon the felling went away, but came back soon enough in his other eye. A few minutes later, Naruto heard the same doctor speak, and his words confused Naruto.

"It is complete Leader, He now as the Magnify eye, as well as all of its techniques!" The doctor said, giddy. Naruto tried to open his non-existent eyes again, and to his surprise they did open, but when they did, Naruto could see much clearer than before. He could see all the cracks on the ceiling; he could see the fly in the corner that was stuck in a spider web, as well as the spider. It amazed him a lot, and when wished he could see things closer, he could, his eye's acting like a pair of binoculars, zooming in and out. Soon he felt himself become unstraped, and lifted up. Looking back into the room as he was pulled away, he made eye contact with one of the doctors for half a second, but in that half a second his brain was flooded with info, all about the doctor he had seen.

'_Name??? Tie: __Average. Gen: Advanced. Nin: Superb. Control: Perfect. Warning, Control and chakra path ways suggest a combat med ninja, fight with extreme caution.'_

Naruto's eye's widened with understanding, his new eye's had studied the doctor, and understood everything about him in a single glance. His eye's kicked ass. Soon he was back in his room, hanging, but was never able to get a good glance at Leader. As soon as he was able to, he looked in the mirror in front of him, magnifying his eyesight so he could see his eye's clearly. What he saw made him gasp.

Where as these eyes, and Leader's, where originally gray, his had turned red in color. When he wondered if he got any new abilities from this, his answer came from a familiarly voice inside of his head.

'**Yes, ****when you push demonic chakra into your eyes, they will change red in color, as they are now because I am constantly putting demonic chakra through your body. When they are red, you can see things at a much slower rate, like the copy ninja's red eye, the Shargige or something like that. But when you don't push Chakra into it, it will stay gray, and you will have all the abilities but the slower movement." **Kyuubi told him, his voice ringing in Naruto's head. Naruto, himself wasn't too startled by this, as he had figured something like this would happen, so he just let it go, and closed his eye's, and was soon asleep.

**++++ Naruto's Mind, Kyuubi cage ++++**

_Naruto awoke to find himself laying in front of Kyuubi's cage. Standing up, he dusted himself off, and looked in to find Kyuubi standing there, smirking. Kyuubi walked forward to the bars, before he spoke._

"_**From Now on, you will only learn the Fox Claw till you master it, and then the Ken-**__**Jutsu style that goes with it. After that it will be silent killing till you can master that. Understood brat?"**__ Kyuubi asked looking at the boy in front of him._

_Naruto said one word._

"_Hai!"_

**++++ 2 Weeks Later, Leaf Village ++++**

Team Seven, all with sad face's, walked into the Hokage's office, to find the third sitting there, happily smoking a pipe. The third looked up at them, to happy about him finishing paper work several hours early, to see the depressed faces.

"So, how did the mission go?" The third asked. All of team seven flinched, before Kakashi steped forward and spoke, his voice shakey.

"It turned out to be a high B-rank low A-Rank mission Hokage, But we got it done. But after the mission…Naruto… he was…" Kakashi struggled with his words. It was only now that the third noticed the lack of the blond Ninja. The pipe fell from his mouth, and he looked at Kakashi.

"Don't tell me, Naruto's…" the Third said, fearing the worst, or at least what he thought was the worst. Kakashi trembled a bit, and Sauske was holding a sobbing Sakura, tears falling down his face silently. Kikashi steped forward a placed something on the Hokage's desk. Sarubato looked at it, and almost died of grief.

It was an orange jumpsuit, coated with blood, and ripped straight at the middle. The Third looked back up at Kakashi, who open his mouth, and spoke the words The Hokage never wanted to hear.

"Naruto is dead. We think he must have died fighting to High A-Class Missing Nin, seeing as how were not dead."

Hearing this caused Sakura to sob harder into Sauske's chest. Kakashi felt like he had failed again. Sauske let go of Sakura, and walked up to the Hokage.

"WHY, TELL ME WHY THE FUCK NARUTO HAD TO DIE!!! WHY THEN, IF THIS IS THE LIFE OF A SHINOBIE, THEN NARUTO WAS RIGHT, WE ARE NOTHING BUT TOOLS! DID YOU KNOW, THAT…(SOB)…those were…the last words he said to use. Before he…he died…how could that dobe die…GOD FUCKING DAMNIT… HE WAS THE ONLY ONE LIKE ME!!!!" Sauske screamed pounding on the thirds desk. Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kakashi looked at the third; his eye's filled with despair. The Hokage took a puff of his pipe, and then spoke to Kakashi, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Get the message to all Shinobi, that due to a recent death, I am calling an emergency meeting tonight at seven, at training ground fourteen. There I will tell them my new decree, and will also announce the death of Uzumaki Naruto, and when the funeral will be. Dismissed." With that, Kakashi left the room, taking Sakura with him. As soon as the door closed, Sarubato slumped onto his desk, and sobbed.

"Why…Why him…?"

Later that Night, Training ground fourteen++++

All of the Ninja of Konoha where gathered in training ground fourteen, the largest training ground in Konoha, Awaiting the Third to tell them what it was. Soon enough, Sarubato appeared at the top of a stage that had been built there, and cleared his throat, causing everyone to stop talking. Then he spoke.

"Due to the recent death of Genin Shinobi, I am raising the standards. All Genin must have at least two years worth of experience before they are allowed entire top the Chunin exams." The Third said, causing many of the Genin there to roar in protest. It was Kiba who decided to speak up.

So who was the loser who got himself killed?" He said, causing many of the other Genin to ask the same question. Sarubato had had just about enough of the villager's, but this was the end of it with the Ninja.

"This Genin didn't just get himself killed; he died fighting off to A-class missing ninja, saving the lives of the Copy Ninja Kakashi, Sauske Uchiha, And Sakura Haruno. This Ninja died for his friends, even though he knew h could never win. This ninja was Uzumaki Naruto. Now get out of my sight, the funeral is in two day's." With that The Third Steped down, and left.

Two days later, the funeral was held, and only a few people attended, the rest were to busy celebrating. Some ANBU who could see what he really was, team seven, and the other Genin from Naruto's class, and there sensei's. That was all that attended. It opened the eye's of many of the Ninja who attended, that showed just how disliked the boy was.

Over the next few day's, everyone who attended the funeral was called into the Hokage's office at least 3 times for starting fights, all of which where against people celebrating the death of Konoha's Demon. Little did they know, he wasn't dead.

6 months later ++++

Naruto hung in the middle of the room, waiting for his captor, who he had nicknamed Smiley for the insane smile he wore as he tortured the boy, to come in. today was the day, the day he would escape. Sense he had been captured, Naruto had slowly been training in his mind. Okay so not so slowly, as Kyuubi himself had said he was surprised at the boy's progress. The boy was now good enough to fight any of the sanin and win, which in and of itself was a great achievement, as the boy was only 12 and a half years old, and one of the strongest Ninja alive.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Smiley. He giggled a bit, as the boy was still asleep (or so he thought) so he unraveled his whip, and whipped the boy across the cheek. He expected the boy to scream out in pain, not for it to puff out of life. Suddenly, Smiley found himself in a head lock. He struggled against the hold, but to no avail. He stopped when he heard the voice of the boy he had tortured for so long speak in his ear, the breath tickling his ear.

"Payback time!" And with that, Naruto cast an advanced Henge on the Ninja, and hung him up in the middle of the room, as he looked just like him. He left him there, as another torture would come tomorrow, Itachi and Shark man where on a mission. Naruto snuck out the door4 and started walking down the corridor. Soon he was almost too where he thought the exit was, when he heard voice's. Jumping up, he landed on the ceiling, and stuck there with Chakra. He watched as two Ninja walked under him, both wearing the plain black cloths of new members. They stopped to talk right under him, before they continued on there way. As soon as they could no longer be heard, Naruto dropped to the floor, and looked around to make sure no one else was there. He was about to go, when his eye caught the sign above a door, which when he read it, made him smile widely.

"Armory" He said to himself and snuck inside. A few minutes later, the light finally turned on, not that he needed it much, as his eye's also allowed him to see in the dark perfectly, but he wanted to look at himself in the mirror, and when looking in the mirror with his eye's when it was dark tended to give him a headache of massive proportion's. So when he turned on the light, and looked in the mirror, he got a big shock, mostly because of how evil he looked.

He was wearing a trench coat without the high collar, that was plain black, the end of the sleeves flared out a bit, on the inside he had a black Jounin like vest on, zipped up, but with no sleeves . His pants where black cargo pants, with many pockets that could be used to store things. He had Kunai and Shuriken holsters on his legs, and five mini-Shuriken in a holder that was on both of his wrists, so he could get them extra quick if he had to. He had already got enough Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive notes, blank scrolls, Smoke Bombs and other various ninja Equipment, in order to fund a small army.

He had on a pair of black combat boots, and on his arms, where two sheets of arm guard metal, also black. He had on fingerless gloves that had black metal on the back as well. Looking at the back of his outfit, he saw two holsters on the trench coat, and they looked like they would hold a pair of katanas snuggly.

Smiling, he started doing hand signs, and when he finished, ha slammed his hands out into the air. Suddenly, two Katanas appeared. Both where in blood red sheaths, and both had black handles with no hilt guard at the end. He put both Katanas into there holder's and looked back at the mirror.

It wasn't just the cloth's that made him scary; it was how he looked now. His fangs had grown, and his whisker marks became even more pronounced. He had the scare on his face from his first encounter with Smiley, and his gray eye's made the effect all the better, especially because they where dull and lifeless. But he still needed something. Looking around, his eye's landed on the hats he had seen Itachi and Shark man where before, so he picked one up, and put it on.

Now he looked both scary and mysterious, as the Hat covered up most of his face, so only his mouth could be seen. Deciding he looked scary enough, he started walking out the room, but stopped when he saw a crate he hadn't opened, and decided to look at it. When he opened it, all he found where packs of cigarettes. He was about to put the lid back and walk out the door, when images flashed through his head.

"_Naruto, you monster, you killed them all, why? Why are you doing this? Stop, STOP STOP!!!"_

_He screamed as she slowly dragged it across his face._

"_You are not human, Kyuubi, that is what you are. A demon who deserves to die in the most horrible ways."_

He clutched his head, shaking it rapidly. Then he remember that once, when he was five, he saw a Rookie Jounin take out a pack of Cigarettes, and light one up. When Naruto asked why he did that, the Jounin simply said.

"_It helps me deal with all the people I have killed and relives stress."_

Naruto thought about it for a few more seconds, before shrugging his head, and grabbing two packs of cigarettes, placing them in his pocket. Then taking out a blank scroll and an ink bottle and brush, he quickly drew a reusable storage seal, and sealed the crate of Cigarettes inside it. Picking it up, he placed it in one of the pockets in his vest, before grabbing five Zippo lighters and a can of lighter fluid and storing those as well, the lighter fluid going in the same scroll as the cigarettes when Naruto suddenly got the image of him being hit with a Katon Jutsu and exploding.

Deciding he was done, Naruto left the room, the hat on his head, and headed towards the exit. When he finally got there, he left quickly, and was soon outside. turning his head forward, as he had been looking back to make sure no one followed him, he stopped short at what he saw something he had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with at this current point in time.

There in front of him, was a guard in the cloths with blue clouds, an advanced member, but not one of the elite. Naruto quietly drew one of his swords, and walked up behind the Man. The man turned around suddenly, only to find nothing there. Sighing he turned back, and came face to face with a pair of red eyes, before his life was cut short because of the kunai in his throat.

Naruto looked down at the lifeless body, and dropped his Kunai, before throwing up all over the ground. This was his first kill, and oddly, he just felt sick, but not disgusted with himself. It was what Shinobi did, all the time. Reaching down, he picked up his Kunai.

Naruto cleaned of his Kunai, before putting it away. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it up, and inhaled deeply, before coughing for about a minute, causing the fox to laugh at the back of his head. Naruto took off running into the forest, and soon got the hang of smoking and running. He would not been seen in another one and a half years.

++++ END OF CHAPTER ++++

So how did you guy's like it, I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this, so that's why it seems so dark. And if you think twelve and a half Is too young to smoke, then I have something to tell you, my first cigarette was when I was in fourth grade. Course I hated it then, but when my best friend died at the end of sixth grade, I started up again, just to relive the stress.

Any way, _**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, NO CHAPTER FOR YOU!!! **_Also, don't ask for pairings, as I fell like springing them onto you when you least expect them. SO LONG EVERYBODY!!!


	2. Unknow Reunion

Disclaimer: NO OWN NARUTO!!!

Okay peeps, this chapter is gonna throw everything you have ever read, and all the plots you think you might see in this story, out the FRICKEN WINDOW, either this chapter or next actually, I dun know!!! XD yup, that's right, this is going to be one hell of a chapter, full of curve balls. Anyway, sry I haven't updated in along time, my computer was crashed for like 4 months, and after that, I had massive writers block. Anyway, here we go peeps!!

KEY:

"Hey Home Slice!!" normal talk.

"_oh, fuzz head!" _Naruto talking to Kyuubi.

"**what you want?" **Kyuubi talking to Naruto.

'_what you want, meh meh meh, fuzz ball…" _Naruto's thoughts, Kyuubi cant hear these.

'**he never answered me, so that means he's insulting me in thoughts…' **Kyuubi thoughts, Naruto cant hear these.

"**Suiton, Suishouha" **Jutsu being used.

'Kirigakure no Jutsu' Jutsu being used, but thought.

-----------------

Naruto sat in front of his fire, smoking a cigarette slowly, inhaling deeply, and thinking about what had happened sense he had escaped the Akatsuki base 6 months ago. In that time, everything he thought he knew (well okay, not everything) had been completely trashed and discarded like it was nothing. In that time, he had been dragged into a plot of unimaginable proportions, trained till he couldn't even walk for two days, gotten himself in the bingo book listed as an A-class mercenary-nin, and started playing the guitar (which had become a great passion of his). Naruto thought back to the begging of the second month sense he had escaped.

----flash back: 1 month sense Naruto's escape-----

Naruto sat in a clearing, smoking a cigarette, and thinking about how he could train his body further, for half way threw last month, he had realized that, even though he was at sanin level, he would lose a fight with the other sanin, for they had many more Ninjutsu, Tiejutsu, Genjutsu, speed and various other tricks that they could use. Not to mention that all the members of Akatsuki elite where also sanin level, and they worked in pairs. He also had to find a way to beat Itachi's sharing an, for he had learned, it could predict his movements and counter them, not to mention copy his Jutsu. Naruto growled slightly in frustration, before muttering to himself.

"if only he weren't so damn fast." it was about five seconds after that, that he realized what he just said, and the power behind it. Standing up, he paced back and forth thinking aloud to himself (a habit he had somehow developed) about various ways to get faster. He was already as fast as an ANDU division leader, but Itachi was way faster than that.

"Think…think…" he kept muttering to himself. After about five minutes of this, he stopped, and if he hadn't lost the ability to do so from Smileys torture

, he would be grinning wildly.

"Weights! If I where weights for long enough, I would greatly increase my speed quickly…shit…I have no money to even _buy _good enough weights to use…wait…maybe Kyuubi-sensai has a way." naruto was about to try and contact the Fox, when said fox's voice sounded in his head.

**"about time you figured it out kit, I was starting to worry that the dead brained old you had come back. And yes, I do have a way to get waights. But this is more like you creating waights, more spicificly gravity seals. With gravity seals, your whole body will feel the weight, not just the area you put weights on. Now, I need you to do exactly as I say…"**

It was about 10 hours later that Naruto was finally done. He sat there in the middle of a clearing, his shirt off, and a large seal on his bare chest. It was made with a special kind of ink that Kyuubi had taught him how to make, a mixture of blood, ink, and charka from the person who is getting the seal (in this case, Naruto). The seal itself was to complex for anyone who sees it to describe. Naruto sat perfectly still, and his eyes closed, his breathing deep. Suddenly Kyuubi's voice rang out in his head, the fox saying only two words, but loudly and clearly.

**"now kit!!"**

Naruto's eyes flashed open suddenly, and he started going threw hands seals quicker than most ANBU could. This went on for close to 10 minutes before Naruto shouted out in a loud voice.

"SEAL!!" then he slammed his hand onto his chest, right on the middle of his seal. As soon as he did that, he fell right onto his back, and left a Naruto sized indent on the ground. Naruto couldn't move anything on his body, but his arms and hands, and that alone was very hard. Grumbling slightly, he contacted the fox in his body.

_"What the fuck, Kyuubi!!??" _the only response he got was loud barking laughter echoing in his mind. After about 15 minutes, Kyuubi could talk, but he was still laughing as he did.

**"Oh…(laugh)…oh my kami…(wheeze, laugh)…that was so…(laugh)…funny…(wheeze, laugh)…" **it was clear that he was having trouble breathing, so Naruto waited and gave him a chance to calm down. It took 10 minutes for the fox to stop laughing, then another 10 for him to be able to breath enough to talk, and even then when ever the fox looked at Naruto, who was still stuck to the ground, he started laughing again, only to stop and grip his now aching side. After about 50 minutes of this, he could finally talk to Naruto, but he had a weird fox like grin on his face, which he projected in Naruto's mind. Naruto growled slightly, before speaking.

"why cant I move, how much weight did you make me add?" he asked Kyuubi, who grinned wider before voicing his response.

**"350 pounds…" **he replied, and struggled not to start laughing again. Naruto frowned deeply, then took a deep breath, before unleashing his fury onto the fox inside him.

_"WHAT THE HELL KYUUBI!!! WHAT IF A NINJA COMES, AND DICIDES TO KILL ME!? WHAT THEN, HUH!!? AND EVEN THEN, I STILL HAVE A LOT OF TRAINING TO DO!!!" _Kyuubi didn't even wince the least bit, but grinned, before sitting down in his cage. He thought for a moment, before replying to Naruto.

"**Chillaxe kit, I have a way you can solve both problems. You said you could move your arms, right?" **Naruto tried, and could move his arms a lot easier than he could anything else. Giving a curt yes to the fox, he waited for what the fox had to say, thinking about what could he ever do to fix this. Soon, he was answered by the fox, who had, for once, thought up something before hand.

**"okay kit, I want you to form a **_**Kage Bunshin**_**, then send it off into the tree's, and tell it to look at something, and memorize what it is. Let me know when you have done that" **Naruto had no idea what the fox was up to, but he did it anyway. Forming a _Kage Bunshin, _Naruto sent it off into the tree's. once he had done everything Kyuubi asked, he waited for the fox to tell him what to do next.

**"good, now release the Jutsu and dispel the clone." **Kyuubi said, leaving Naruto utterly confused. But once Naruto had dispelled the clone, it all became clear, as he was suddenly sent images of a little chip monk that he knew for sure he had not seen. Then it hit him, his clone had memorized that, and when he dispelled it, the information went back to him. But…that had never done that before…because his clones where destroyed. It only worked when they where dispelled.

Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi grinned at his kit, who had figured out what he was talking about. Soon enough, a voice rang in his head.

_"Kyuubi, that's brilliant, if I make enough clones using the Taj__ū__ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu you taught me, I can make several groups go learn different things, then after a day of training, I dispel them all, and I get all there knowledge. But… I don't have anything to give them, and I don't think I can make as many as I want, which is like…1500... Well, I know I can make around 200. That should be good right?"_ Naruto asked Kyuubi, who smirked wider. When Naruto sensed that Kyuubi had an idea, he shuddered, but grew excited as well.

**"Well kit, I could lend you some of my charka so you can make that many, but there are several things that I want you to study as you train. More Tiejutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Trap making, Strategy, Stealth, and Sealing. That should be all the things--"**

_  
"--no--" _Naruto said, cutting him off. Kyuubi wondered what Naruto was thinking, as they can think without the other being heard. He sat there, and waited for Naruto to speak. Naruto, however, had just thought of something, and that something, if left untrained, could put all training he could do to waste. But if he did train in it, he could take out opponents without even trying.

_'if I train in that…I could take down opponents without trying…it would be so easy, plus make things funnier to watch there confused faces…I never thought of it as a real ninja art...not till I meet Itachi, who is a master at it.' _Naruto thought to himself, getting more and more excited as he thought. Eventually, he spoke his thoughts out loud to Kyuubi.

_"make 250 extra clones, and make 50 of them the guards. The other 200, make them train in Genjutsu till they can cast them without hand seals. And can dispel them without trying, like it's a second nature. Then use 100 of the other 200 to start trying to create new technique's, and use one to find out my element preference, though I have a feeling its going to be wind or fire or maybe water._ _Also, use the left over 100 to study any and all weapons arts out there, from puppets to senbon. Find out how to counter anything, and how you recognize anything. That okay Kyuubi-sensai?" _Naruto asked the fox, who was smirking more and more. His kit had just discovered one of the most useful ninja arts, the art of illusion. This boy was smart indeed.

**"its fine by me, I was hoping you'd find the use of Genjutsu. Now, I'll feed you some of my chakra, so get ready…" **Kyuubi said, as he funneled some chakra into the boy. Naruto felt it building up, and made the hand sign for his Jutsu. When he finally thought he had enough, he screamed out.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" and just like that, 1750 clones appeared, and all of them sat down right away, and waited. Naruto conversed with the fox for a second, then went threw another set of seals, before once again calling out.

"demonic summoning: demon's gift!" according to Kyuubi, this Jutsu would only work if the demon gave you permission to use what you were summoning, and sense Kyuubi gave him permission, he figured it work. What Naruto didn't bet on, was a weird rift like thing opening in the sky right above him, and dumping out a huge amount of scrolls, covering Naruto completely, and hurting him quite a bit. The clones quickly went a grabbed a scroll or two, till there where no more scrolls covering Naruto. Then they all went of, and started to train.

It took Naruto 5 hours of strain and work to stand up, and when he did, it was almost sundown, he had about an hour left, so he just started running laps around the huge clearing they where in, that was by now filled with a great deal of people who where all doing something and all looked alike, manly his clones. After an hour of running, his muscles ached, and Naruto moved, rather slowly, to his camp. Once he was there, he dispelled all of the clones, and immediately passed out from mental strain.

Two days later, he woke up with a head ache, but with a whole lot more knowledge than he ever thought he'd need. Naruto, for the first time in along time, grinned just slightly. This was the SHIT!!

---End flashback---

Naruto smiled, he had come a very long way in those two months of training, but also during it, he discovered that, even though he could take on the sanin's and more than likely win, he still wouldn't come out of that fight without at least one limb missing. He was defiantly strong enough to beat them, but he lacked the experience he needed to beat them. But that could be made up, that's for sure. But for now, he had something he had to do, he would do it, but would not enjoy it.

Standing up, he put out his cigarette, and started walking. His outfit had changed sense he realized that even though it looked wicked, it got in the way a lot. He now wore a black sleeveless hoddie with a black Jonin jacket, his swords still strapped to his back. On his forearms he had cloths that covered the majority of the length, and fingerless gloves. He had on a pair of Tripp pants that were black (if you don't know what this is, google it and go to images to see it, I love these pants). He had on combat boots, and had the hood of his hoddie up, with a Genjutsu he had made that covered all his face, no matter what angle or light was on it. All that ever showed where his eyes.

Walking down the road for about 15 minutes, he came to the gates of the place that thought he was dead. He growled slightly, as he didn't want to risk them finding out it was him yet. Two Chunin guards approached him cautiously, but Naruto looked at them once, and they both feel to the ground, whimpering and shaking. Grinning to himself, Naruto walked into the village and towards the Hokage tower.

----back at the gates----

Four ANBU members jumped down in front of the still traumatized Chunin. They managed to get one of them to talk, and when he could talk enough to tell them, they asked what happened. What the Chunin said scared them.

"I…it was horrible…he came..oh god…(sob)…I'm so sorry…" the Chunin stammered, crying openly, pure terror on his face. The ANBU captin shook him, and asked him who came, and what he did. The Chunin shook even more.

"I…it was…that one…one mercenary nin…(sob)…the A-ranked one…th…(shudder, loud sob)…the Dream Maker…he…he made me see…(sob)…horrible things…oh god…oh my god…one look…and (sob) and I couldn't even move…th…then...then the images came…(sob)…death…torture

…I saw and did it all…oh my god…" after that the Chunin couldn't talk anymore cause he was sobbing so hard. The ANBU sighed, and called for a medic team over his radio to pick the two up. Then he called for two more teams of ANBU to back him up, the Dream Maker had entered the village. After giving the teams a description of the Dream Maker that the other Chunin had managed to stammer out, they went after him.

----back with Naruto---

Naruto was walking down the street, and even though he was getting some odd looks, nothing had happened so far. But, as soon as he thought that, he sensed ANBU all around him, and after another 5 minutes of walking, during which 10 more ANBU arrived, the ANBU finally decided to make a move. They all jumped down around Naruto, and called out for him to stop. Naruto sighed, then stopped turning around to face the ANBU who had told him to stop. Naruto looked at him, noted the Owl mask, and the white clock that signified him as a captin. Along with him, that made 5 captains present, along with ten regular members.

"what's up Owl-san, did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice causing most of the ANBU members eyes to widen in surprise. His voice meant that he had just finished puberty, placing him about 13 to 14 years old. The Owl ANBU shook of his surprise, and spoke once again.

"I'm sry kid, but you're going to have to come with us for questioning." Owl said, causing Naruto to sigh. Naruto then moved his hand to one of his breast pockets, making all of the ANBU stiffen in expectation of an attack. But Naruto pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Sticking one in his mouth, he lit it, and took a deep drag. Blowing it out, he looked at the Owl ANBU, then his eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Catch me first." he said, looking dead serious at the ANBU. At the same time, he was forming a Jutsu that he had created during his training. The Jutsu created a bubble of wind that surrounded the foot, and pushed against the ground with it. Sense wind cause's very little (if any) friction on most surfaces, opting instead to slide over the top, it made his speed shoot up. a lot.

"we will if we must boy, now come… you have no chance against 15 ANBU, even if you are the A-class ninja codenamed: Dream Maker." Owl said, his patience growling slightly then. Naruto grinned slightly, then reached into his pocket, making all the ANBU tense again. Instead of a weapon of some sort, he pulled out a white small device, that none of them have ever seen before. Grabbing what the ANBU recognized as headphones, he connected them to the device, then looked at the ANBU again.

"Dream Maker huh?…well…it has a nice ring to it. I like the fact I've made a name for myself." Naruto said, looking at the ANBU. Pushing the play button on the device, Naruto tensed, making all the ANBU go on guard. Turning suddenly, he got ready to run. The Owl ANBU saw this, and shouted out loudly.

"GET HIM!!"

---a minute earlier---

Team 7 had just rounded a corner, on there way to the Hokage's office for a mission, when they saw ahead of them a large group of ANBU black-ops. Kakashi's eye's narrowed slightly, as only a-class or higher would get that many ANBU on them. Approaching cautiously, he looked back at his team, who had already drawn there weapons and were along side him. Nothing much had changed about them, and the hole in the team created by Naruto had yet to be filled. But he suspected that was cause neither he nor team sevens remaining members wanted it to be filled. They where about ten feet outside the circle, ready to back up the ANBU if needed, when suddenly they heard an ANBU shout out.

"GET HIM!!"

----with Naruto, after shout----

(A/N READ THIS!!! Okay guys, at this point, the coolest song to listen to, is down with the sickness by disturbed. It fits this perfectly.)

Naruto jumped up high, over the ANBU in the circle, but two of the quicker ANBU jumped up on either side of him. They got ready to strike him down, but Naruto saw. Using his Jutsu on his feat, he used an air blow to twist suddenly, and go a little higher. The ANBU fell right under where he was now.

Naruto twisted again, kicking on ANBU in the head, sending him straight down, before twisting more, and kicking the other in the chin, sending him up and away. Twisting more, he righted out, landing right outside the circle. Four more ANBU where there. Shooting forward, Naruto jumped, kicking one ANBU in the side of the face, sending him spiraling. Turning to the others, he quickly formed hand seals, finishing, before calling out.

**"Futon no Hyoton: hyouketsu okeru basho!! **Large globes of water shot out of Naruto's mouth, hitting the other 3 ANBU, and 1 second after getting hit, the ANBU froze in place, turning into ice like statues. Naruto turned, and shot off towards the Hokage tower. He was getting closer, when an ANBU unit jumped down in front of him. Now Naruto knew that ANBU units had 5 members, a captin and 4 regular ANBU.

Before Naruto could think more about this, one ANBU threw 5 kunai at him. Naruto brought out his hand, and caught them all, but before he could throw them back, a voice rang out.

**"Katon: Karyu Endan" **Naruto looked forward just in time to see the ANBU captin shoot the fire dragon out of his mouth. It was too close to dodge, so the ANBU were certain they got him. They waited for the smoke to clear, but when it did, all they saw was a chard log. The ANBU captin gasped loudly, before speaking.

"Kawarimi!?" before they could say anything else, another voice called out, making them turn and see the one they where hunting on top of a building. They turned just in time to see a giant dragon of fire, much larger than any of them had ever seen before, come out of his mouth.

**"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!!" **Naruto called out, watching all of the ANBU scatter to avoid it. As soon as they all lost sight of him, he jumped off the building.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the ANBU team looked around, trying to find the Dream Maker. As they looked, they started to become more and more cautious. They could almost see clearly by now, but still no sign. Suddenly, a strange mist started to appear in the area.

'Kirigakure no Jutsu' Naruto thought to himself, watching the mist roll in. as soon as it was thick enough so no one else could see, he took out a cloth with a blank forehead protector on it, and covered his eyes, raising his other sense's. he could sense the chakra of his pray, and made his way to the closest one.

The ANBU who was closest to Naruto didn't even notice him coming. Said ANBU was trying to pear through the mist when suddenly he heard a soft voice behind him before all went dark.

**"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu"** Naruto watched as the ANBU was forced into a deep sleep at just his touch. He had learned the original version of this technique from Kyuubi, then modified it to fit his needs. Looking around, he headed to the next ANBU, and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. He then made his way to the next ANBU who had started to notice the lack of noise from his comrades. Naruto walked right up behind him, but the mist still hid him. Naruto took off his headband, reviling his eyes. Walking up to the ANBU, Naruto tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around quickly, and Naruto looked him in the eyes, making him drop to the ground, a powerful Genjutsu on him.

Naruto put the headband back on, then looked at the last ANBU. Grinning, he got ready to dispatch him. He would make sure to take them out like fresh academy students.

---Hokage's office 5 minutes later: team seven is receiving there mission---

"your mission will be to guard a man as he travels. He is taking something along that is vary valuable, so much so that enemy ninja might attack, so its B-ranked." the third told team seven. "you will be joined by Hana Inuzuka in this mission. Also joining you is a mercenary nin who will be guarding the actual valuables himself."

All of team seven plus Hana scoffed at this. A merc nin? The merc wouldn't last in a real fight, there useless and weak. Kakashi was about to voice this, when he was cut off by the door opening, and in walked…

---street, 5 minutes earlier---

The ANBU captin looked around cautiously. He wouldn't be taken down by this punk, no way in hell. He was an ANBU captin, he would not lose. Not now, not ever! He would find this kid, and beat him do-

**"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" **Naruto called out, pulling the ANBU down into the ground. Dispelling the clone that had done the deed, he got rid of the mist, then knelt down in front of the ANBU captin, and flicked him on the head. The ANBU captin growled, as Naruto raced off to the tower.

---Present time: Hokage's office---

Team seven and Hana looked to see who walked in, and the second team seven saw, they where in front of the Hokage weapons drawn. The figure looked at them, then spoke.

"Yo, I'm the merc, call me dream. Lets try not to kill each other." Naruto said, smirking in his head. This was going to be fun… lots and lots of fun.

…

…

…

…lots of fun..

…

…

…this was gonna suck!!

----------------------

There you go guys, the next chapter of CHANGE!! Hope you liked it you all. don't worry, if you didn't, then complain and I'll see what I can do for you. Anyway, review or no chappie for you! Peace out!!


	3. Revelations and feelings

Disclaimer: no own de Naruto. Also don't own secondhand serenade: awake, its not over. And also don't own Pink Floyd: wish you where here.

Hey peeps, I'm back, and soon too! All right then, this is the next chappie, and this one will explain the plot of the story… I hope… if my fingers don't get tired again. Anyway, moving on!

KEY: oi! Same as last time… learn it, respect it!!

----Hokage's office, right after Naruto walked in---

Team 7 and Hana blinked, looking at Naruto…well Dream to them. Sasuke growled slightly, and tensed. Suddenly Dream disappeared, and reappeared with Sasuke's own kunai at his throat. Sasuke gasped, sweat running down his check. Naruto once again disappeared, reappearing back in his spot. Then he looked at the Hokage before speaking, and shocking the members of team seven and Hana cause his voice placed him around Sakura and Sasuke's age.

"they'll do, but I'm not going to take the blame if they get killed. I'll wait at the gate for you guys." Naruto said in an emotionless voice, and walked out the door before anyone could protest. Kakashi sighed, then turned to the Hokage. He looked the old man in the eye, then spoke.

"you know that this boy attacked two chunin at the gate, and fought off ANBU… right?" he asked the old man. The third nodded slightly, but didn't speak at all. Team 7 and Hana all had mouths open at this. This boy did that? Then team seven remembered back at the wave mission when Kakashi had said that there where people in this world younger than them, and stronger than him. This must be one of these people. Hana was still amazed, but had quickly covered her surprise. Finally, the third spoke to them.

"Team seven, and you Hana, will be guarding a man who's name is Modan Ukiyo. don't worry about the goods he's carrying, as Dream will be guarding that. Now, he has already informed me that he will be waiting by the gates, and you are to leave in two hours. I would advise to dress for heavy combat, just incase. So loud up on everything you think you might need, and even things you might not. You are dismissed." With that, he waved them off. They bowed slightly, and walked out of the room, once they where out of the Hokage's tower, they each went there own ways, to prepare for the mission.

---2 hours later, main gate---

Team seven and Hana were all packed for the mission. Surprisingly, even Kakashi was with them this time, on time and all. As they got closer to the gate, they saw dream standing there, but when he turned around, they all gasped at what they saw. He had, apparently, added more weapons to his arsenal.

He still had on the same cloths, but his jounin jacket was now zipped up, and unknown to them, was armored now. On said jounin vest, were pockets filled with scrolls and other ninja equipment, but no visible kunai. Explosive notes, shuriken, even two long combat knifes where in a holster by his ribs. On his legs, was an arsenal that would have made TenTen proud. On his thighs were two mini hand scythes, on his legs, were two more combat knifes on the front, and on the sides where two weapons that they couldn't identify. They could also see armor on his shins, thighs, and shoulders. When they looked at his arms, they saw sleeves, unlike last time. He had on forearm armor, and the sleeves he had on where very baggie. He also had on fingerless gloves with armor on the back, covering his hands. He was armed to the teeth, and he stood like it weighed nothing. Naruto saw them coming, and turned to look at them with emotionless eyes. When they walked up to him, he turned and walked out the gate, Modan following him, and soon so did team 7 and Hana.

---7 hours of walking later---

It was close to night fall, and so, team 7 decided to stop. With more than half his body guards stopped, Modan decided to as well, so Naruto, who was referred to as dream, also stopped. About an hour later, there camp was all set up, a fire crackling happily near by. Team seven started to cook there food, when Kakashi looked at Naruto, and noticed he hadn't set anything up.

"Dream, why haven't you set up camp, I'm not going to share food with you either. You got to do it yourself, and its almost night." Kakashi said, smirking a bit behind his mask at how he had showed Dream up. Now he wouldn't normally do this, but for some reason, this mercenary-nin made him made. He didn't know why, but he did. Dream just looked at him, without showing any emotion. He reached up to his vest, took out a single scroll, bit his thump, moved a bit away, then spread it along the scroll. After that, out popped a sleeping bag, food, and an acoustic guitar. Naruto looked at Kakashi to see his shocked face. He thought the faces of team sevens other members and Hana were funnier, and he looked right at Kakashi before he spoke.

"better copy-nin?" he watched Kakashi nodded his head, even if it was with great reluctance. Then, Naruto reached down, and everyone thought he was going to pick up food, but instead he picked up the guitar, and moved back to the fire, sat down, and started to play a nameless tune. After about 10 minutes of them listening, Sakura spoke to Naruto, looking straight at him.

"Do you know any songs, Dream?" Naruto looked at her, before nodding. He kept playing, causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch, before she spoke again.

"can you play one for us?" she asked again, Naruto looked at them, then thought for a sec. For some reason, he had the perfect song to play for them. Looking at Sakura, he nodded slightly, before starting a tune. It went on with out words for awhile, till Naruto finally began to sing, his voice clear and strong.

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

The other ninja sat there, listening to the songs, but none of them felt any real connection the song. They all kept listening to it, enjoying the sound of Dreams voice. Naruto just kept playing, knowing that they would get the song soon enough.

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

Naruto just kept playing, losing himself in the music. This was one of the ways, one of the times, he ever showed any emotion at all. It was his time, his world, his paradise. His heaven, his hell, his earth, his home. And he loved it with all his soul, and all his heart. This was where he could feel like he felt before. It was the only thing that kept him truly human. And he relished in it.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.  
_

Naruto kept playing, looking up to see the shocked faces of Sasuke and Sakura, who where now thinking deeply, and it looked like Sakura was about to cry slightly. Kakashi was also thinking, and Hana just watched him play. Naruto finished up the song. And looked at them. It took them a moment to collect there thoughts, and just when it looked like Sakura was about to say something, Naruto stood up, and looked at Kakashi, who looked back.

"I'll take first watch, you have second, Hana has third, then ill take fourth and fifth. Ill wake you up when its your turn." with that he walked off, and they all watched as he got to the top of a rock overlooking the camp, and sat down. Everyone in the camp was absorbed in there thoughts, and they all wandered off into there sleeping areas, and soon fell asleep. Well, all but one. Hana laid there, thinking about who Dream could be. After about 30 minutes of laying there, she huffed, stood up, and started to walk towards where he was. But as he got closer, she heard a tune. Moving behind a tree, she listened to him play. (okay guys, if you want to hear this song, go to you tube and look up its not over by SECONDHAND SERENADE). It was a soft song, but not too soft, and soon, she got lost in the music. Naruto was also lost in the music, and didn't even notice her when she snuck up on him. He just kept playing, and moved onto another song, one of his favorites.

_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
In playing games, when you done all you can do._

Naruto sang this song, one that he had found in a very old book, and had read and learned it, and fallen in love with it. It was soft, and had meaning to it to anyone who had ever been in a relationship that went bad. Naruto himself never had been, but still, for some reason he loved this song beyond all reason.

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over._

Hana stood behind a tree, listening to this song that this a-rank nin was playing, and found herself unable to concentrate. Just about 2 weeks ago, she had a nasty break up with a jounin she had been going out with. She had discovered he had been cheating on her. And he had accused her of her cheating on him. He had hit her, and she had run. Now, for some reason, she regretted ever breaking up with him. Mostly cause as she had run, he threatened that he would hunt her down, and make her wish she hadn't broken up with him.

_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
The life that I led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die._

Naruto kept playing, unaware of the conflict his song was causing in the mind of the chunin spying on him. He kept playing, unaware that he was driving her to tears because of his song. He kept playing and singing the song. Hana kept listening, feeling the burn of tears forming in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't…she…

_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

Naruto kept strumming the guitar, singing, he himself feeling emotion from the song. He relished in it, even if it was slight pain in his heart because of this song. Hana herself was desperately trying not to cry right now, pushing down the thoughts of what had happened and what the jounin had said to her. She felt the tears swell up, and whipped them away, trying not to cry…she wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to...

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever.  
_

Naruto sang, his voice raising a little bit at this part of the song, strumming a bit harder. Hana stood behind the tree, unknown tears silently running down her face. She whipped at her eyes, trying with much difficulty to not sob out loud, for fear of alerting the missing-ni…no…the teen playing the song. She wanted to run, to cry her heart out from the pain, to sob and run to the teen playing and sob on his shoulder, she wanted to run from him, and even to curse him for bringing up memories that she so desperately wanted to forget. But she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she should do. She stifled another sob, holding her mouth with her hands. The painted markings on her cheeks, marking her as an Inuzuka member, started to smear slightly. And Naruto just kept playing.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever. _

Naruto kept playing, singing his heart out. He needed to play this song, he needed to let the emotions he thought he lost, come out. Even if it was in the form of a song. He needed to do this, for himself. He needed relies from his pain. From his new mask of emotionless. He kept singing, as Hana kept holding her tears in, and failing.

_It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you it break you. It's not over._

Naruto finished the song with a strum, and looked up at the sky, thinking. That was when Hana lost it. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She let out a large sob, and turned away running off into the forest. Naruto turned at hearing the sob, and saw Hana run off. He shrugged and turned back to the stars. But his thoughts always traveled back to the girl running off. He felt he should go see if she was all right. Go find out why she was crying. But he couldn't… he had no emotions anymore. But… then why was he feeling this need. Grumbling, Naruto stood up, and made a shadow clone. After telling it to keep watch, he started in the way where the girl ran… Hana was her name, he remembered. As he walked away, Naruto grumbled to himself.

"God damn guilty concision… thought I got rid of you." with that, he went off in the way Hana did. The whole way he grumbled to himself, but only half heartedly. There was still a kind Naruto hidden under all that coldness.

---With Hana---

Hana sat beside a small lake she had found. The moonlight shined on the lake, making it glow with a silver like light. Hana sat there, hugging her knees, crying silently. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. But she had failed to do so, all because of that song. It touched her heart somewhere deep down, and she didn't even know how. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her, and quickly wiped away her tears, and her runny nose. Turning around, she saw the last person she would expect to see here. It was Dream.

"yea…what...what do you want?" She asked him, trying to hide the shudders in her breath, and her puffy eyes. He walked up next to her, and sat down right beside her. He didn't speak for 5 or so minutes, then he turned to look at her. What he said next shocked her.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Hana. Apparently, the song I played reminded you of something." he said, looking at her, then looking at the lake half way there saying that. Hana stared at him for awhile, before sitting back with her arms around her knees. She didn't really know what to say, so she settled for the first thing she thought of.

"its okay." Naruto blinked slightly, as he didn't expect her to say it was okay, but he smiled ever so slightly under his hood, shocking him even more. They sat there in silence for about 3 minutes, before Naruto spoke again.

"Hana…if you don't mind. Could you tell me what it was that that song brought up?" Naruto just kept staring ahead, so he didn't notice Hana looking at him in slight surprise. Hana turned and looked back at the lake. Naruto waited for about 2 minutes, and when Hana didn't reply, he was about to get up and go, when finally she spoke. What she said made Naruto anger for the first time in a long time.

"about 2 weeks ago, me and a jounin I was dating broke up. I loved him a lot, but I found out he was cheating on me. I broke up with him, and he yelled at me and accused me of cheating on him. When I denied it, he hit me and called me a slutty bitch (snuffle). And tried not to cry, so I stood up and ran. But as I…(shudder, light sob) was running, he said he would… would hunt me down and make me wish I had never broken up with him…" Hana said, still looking at the water. She was crying now, thinking about a lot of things. Now there where many things that she, as a ninja, would except at anytime. But what happened next was not one of them. Suddenly she felt slightly warm, and a heavy presence on her back. But it didn't hurt. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on. The emotionless, cold, harsh, and ruthless one known as Dream Maker was doing something way out of character for him.

He was hugging her.

Naruto didn't even know why he was doing this. Seeing her like this brought up something in him that he would never expect would happen. He felt the strong urge to comfort her. And he acted on that before he even had time to think. One moment he was thinking about hunting down this jounin and brutally murdering him, the next he was hugging the chunin he barley knew anything about. He didn't know why he was hugging her, but it felt good to have human contact that didn't involve blood or money. Hana was equally shocked, but she reacted in the same way that any female in emotional distress would when there getting hugged (that is, at least in my experience). She turned around, and hugged him back, sobbing on his shoulder. Naruto was, to say the least, surprised by her action. He had expected her to be surprised, then more than likely jump away. Maybe she would sit there. But he did not except her to turn and hug him back, sobbing on his shoulder. Naruto held the sobbing girl for about 10 minutes, till she calmed down and he just held her. It was 5 minutes after she stopped crying, that she looked at him, and spoke to him, and what she said surprised him, but also pleased him.

"umm…Dream ..could you ..uhh …could you play another song, please?" She asked him, looking him in the eyes. Naruto smiled a very tiny smile, but then spoke back to her.

"okay Hana." She smiled at his response, and sat down right where she was. Naruto smiled, and sent a clone to go get his guitar, making sure it was a water clone so as not to rise suspicion from Hana. When it came back with his guitar, he sent it into the lake and dispelled it. Sitting down with his legs out on the ground, he started a new song, his voice coming out soft and strong, making Hana smile. As he sang he looked at her, and began to wonder why he chose this _song_ in particular.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised.  
_

Hana smiled as he started singing, then she got lost in the music, the unbelievable wonderful beautiful music that this boy was singing. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off this girl as he sang, and he didn't know why. Why he chose this song, why she had made him show more emotion than he had sense he had escaped. She had captivated him, and he didn't know why.

_And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine._

Hana smiled at that line, and moved over to where he was sitting, laying her hand down on his legs. She listened to the music coming from him, and his voice. Naruto felt a weird sensation in his gut when she laid on him, but ignored it and kept playing.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

Hana lay there listening, unaware of the conflict she was now causing in the Naruto. The roles where now changed. Naruto couldn't understand what she was doing to him. Why was he playing this song, he didn't plan on it, he just decided on the spot. Who was this girl to cause such a change in him. What was she _doing_ to him?

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.  
_

_  
_Hana kept listening to him, a smile on her face. She closed her eyes, and focus on the song. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to it, and she didn't even know why. But this song, this song he had chosen, seemed to describe what position they where in right now. She was staying awake for him.

_And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

Naruto gave up on trying to figure out why this girl affected him so, and concentrated on playing his song. His voice rang out strong and clear, his hand strumming the guitar with expert timing. He kept singing, his eyes focused only on what frets he was playing now. He didn't even notice Hana looking at him as she smiled. Both him and Hana were caught up in the song that they lost focus in all there surroundings.

_  
Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

The two teens just sat there, basking in each others presence, forgetting everything. Nothing mattered, nothing could hurt them. Time, life, people, death, nothing could touch them when they where together. that's how they felt right then. Hana remembered a quote from someone she had read or heard once. 'nothing matters so long as I'm with you'. she didn't know why, but this boy was changing her, and she hadn't even known him for long.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,  
_

Naruto was playing this song, and putting more heart and meaning into it than he had ever done before. He didn't know why, but he knew it had something to do with the girl laying on him right now. She had effected him unlike he had ever been before, and they hadn't even known each other for that long. She was changing him like no other. And he loved it.

_That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything_

Naruto finished with a finally strum, and looked down at Hana, who was smiling at him. She was lost in her feelings, as was he. Neither really knew what to say, and neither really cared right now. But Hana knew she had to say something, before both became confused and embarrassed about this. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly a sound cut her off. Someone was clapping.

Both Naruto and Hana looked up to see someone on the lake clapping there hands. Hana had no idea who it was, but the figure was wearing a black trench coat with a hood, and black cargo pants. The figure stopped clapping, and Naruto felt a tingling sensation up his back. If it was who he thought it was, then this was very very bad. His thoughts where cut off when the figure spoke, a calm and dark voice that had evil in every word confirmed two things, that it was male, and that Naruto's thoughts were confirmed.

"very very good Dream-kun, I didn't know you played guitar so well. I'm very impressed. And look at this, you got yourself a girl too. Not bad sense the last time we meet." Naruto growled at that, and picking Hana up, he placed her behind him. Hana was confused, she had no idea what was going on. Naruto spoke, malice and worry clear in his voice.

"Hana, go get Kakashi, and only him. You and the two genin stay there." Hana opened her mouth to protest, but then looked at the figure, and just by the way he was standing, she could tell he demanded respect and fear. Biting her lip, she nodded and ran off. Naruto never took his eyes off the figure, just as the figure never took his eyes off him. It was Naruto who spoke next.

"I must thank you for one thing, and that's not saying my name in front of Hana, that would be bad." The Figure laughed, before it too spoke.

"I didn't do it for you Naruto-kun, I did it because it would be bad for my plan if you where constantly hunted by Itachi-kun and his partner as well as just about every Hidden Village. I did it for me." Naruto laughed at that, even he found that funny.

"you do everything for yourself Kumori." Naruto said. The figure nodded at that, and took off his hood. Once the hood was off, it reveled a man in his mid 20's who was wearing red shades and had his lip pierced. The man Yawned, and stretched, then looked at Naruto, before speaking.

"So, Naruto-kun, Have you reconsidered our proposal?" Naruto looked at him, then thought back to when he had first been dragged into this entire plot that completely ruined everything he knew about history.

----Flashback: 4 months sense his escape----

Naruto was walking down a road, his hood up as usual, when he felt a chakra signature approaching. It was large, but not as large as him. Even so, if this chakra signature was anything to go off, then fighting would be rather hard. Naruto faced the direction it was coming from, and 5 minutes later, he saw a large man approaching. The man had no shirt on, a pair of black baggie pants, a very large broadsword on his back, and a pair of gloves on his hand with studded knuckles. The man walked right up to him, and looked down at him. Then the man spoke, his voice very deep.

"hello Naruto-kun, my name is Kyo Hito. I have been sent here to give you something." he said, making Naruto go on guard the second he heard his name. He had worked very hard to make sure no one knew his name. The man reached into his back pocket, making Naruto grab the swords on his back. But the man only pulled out a small item that was about 4 inches long, and 3 inches wide.

"who are you? Where do you come from?" Naruto asked, but the man only gave him the item, then walked off. Naruto growled, but let the man go, turning his attention back to the item. Whatever it was, it had some pretty weird things on it. On the front was what looked like the smallest TV he had ever seen. Shrugging he was about to throw it, when Kyuubi spoke in his head.

"**NO WAY!!" **he screamed, making Naruto jump. Naruto was about to reply, when a strange noise came from the device. It was some sort of song, and Naruto was about to throw it, When once again, Kyuubi spoke.

**"Don't throw that kit, see the sides of it, how there's like a line? Open that, then look for a green button, the open it, and hold it up to your ear and speak." **Naruto did so, and as soon as he held it up to his ear, a voice spoke. Naruto almost dropped the item when he heard it, and looked around wildly for the voice, before putting the item back to his head. The voice returned, and this time he heard it clearly.

_"very very good Naruto-kun. I was afraid you would never learn to use a cell phone. After all, there very very old, and are very very very hard to come by. Even then, there are only a few satellites still working out in space."_ The voice said, making Naruto wonder what he was talking about. Naruto decided to voice that opinion, and talked into the cell phone.

"Who are you, what is this, what do you want?" he said, making the voice laugh. He was about to yell into the thing, when the voice spoke again.

_"okay, your first question don't matter, your second is that it's a cell phone which is a very very old device, and third is what I'm going to tell you. Now, I'm here to tell you that my group wishes to offer you a position of sorts. But I can tell you over this, as its very unstable and the connection often fails"_ The voice said. Naruto understood that, as the crappy radios his team got because there where none left did the same thing. So Naruto spoke once more into the device, felling kind of like an idiot talking into something that he didn't even know how it works.

"okay, tell me when and when and I'll be there." the voice chuckled slightly before replying.

_"I like that, straight to business. Anyway, go to the Bridge you fought Zabuza on, and be there by noon in two days. See you then!" _With that, Naruto heard a click, looked at the screen to see it saying 'call ended'. sighing, he closed it, then decided that a certain fox needed to explain how he knew what that was and how to work it. Calling up the fox and demanding answers, he got a sigh from the fox and a mental nod. Naruto stopped talking, but did start moving towards wave so he would be on time. Kyuubi could explain on the way.

**"Okay kit, what I'm about to tell you will change everything about what you think of history. 10,000 or so years ago, the world you know today was not yet created. Back then, humans had huge buildings, thousands of feet high. They had cars that could fly threw the air, even if those where rare, and cars which could go much faster than and ninja could ever run. They had devices that allowed them to talk to anyone at anywhere on the world. One such device was the cell phone, like the one you just used. They had many things, but the things they used for war, where the things which were most barbaric. They had weapons that could be used to kill at distances far greater than any kunai or shurikan, weapons that made explosive tags seem like matches. These weapons could be used to blow up entire cities in the blink of an eye. Now tell me kit, when one has too much power, no matter what, what happened to them?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto. Naruto thought for a second, before replying.

"They become corrupt?" he said, Making Kyuubi nod, before the fox continued in his explanation.

**"correct kit, and that's just what happened. All the major powers at that time became corrupt, wanting more power, more territory. And eventually, they went to war with each other. Soon enough that war grew, till the world was caught in a war unlike any before it. It consumed everyone and every thing. After about 20 years of war, each major country began working on a sure way to end the war in there favor of course. One country started messing with human genes, and from that, Ninjas where born. They became a great asset in war, as back then, they where mush stronger, because they needed to be, and they where trained from the moment they could walk. Another country saw this, and also started messing with genes, but on animals. But this is were everything went bad. The animals they created, where far more powerful than they could have ever expected.**

**"they lost control of there own creations, and the animals went on a rampage, destroying everything. These animals where hundreds of feet tall, and could use things just like the Ninja. Soon though, many of the animals grew tired of the constant fighting and destroying of the humans. They soon tried to fight the other animals, and killed off quite a few, till only the strongest nine survived. These nine fought together, and drove the other animals back. Several of the animals who fought the strongest nine, who at that time became known as the 9 Greater Demon Lords (**Naruto gasped at this)**, yes kit that is where the demon lords come from. Anyway, several of the other animals used powers that they had discovered, to move to an alternate dimension, thus creating the summons. The 9 Greater Demon Lords continued there rampage, till only small pockets on humans survived, and soon only ninja where left. Luckily we destroyed all there weapons that brought death.**

**"At this time, the Demon Lords all thought that we had completely killed off all of the humans, so we slept. All nine of use only awoke about 100 years ago, and have wandered around sense then. Some of use have been captured, like me. Others still roam free. But recently, we have heard some unsettling things. There are a group of ninja who had survived, and used technology that we thought was lost to the ages, such as that cell phone. We have no idea how they have done it, but they have. And we can not seem to locate them, thus we can not destroy them. I believe that man who contacted you is one of them."** Naruto kept jumping from tree to tree as he thought about everything Kyuubi had told him. It made his stomach tighten to think that humans had once been so powerful but so greedy. He growled slightly, but kept on running. At this speed, he'd be there a day early. There were no more words said between him and Kyuubi for awhile after that.

---day and time of the meeting---

Naruto stood on the bridge, noticing that all the people who had been walking on it 15 minutes ago had gone off, and no more had come on. Naruto kept his guard up, and soon saw a figure walking towards him on the bridge. He watched the figure till the figure stopped 5 feet from him. The figure was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, unzipped and no shirt on underneath, meaning he's a guy cause there where no…uhh…assets. He also had on white cargo pants. The figure reached up and took of his hood, revealing a man who was in his late teens. The boy smiled at him, before walking up to him.

"hello Naruto-kun, I'm glad you came. My name is Will Jackson, I'm not from here, but that don't matter. Lets get straight to the point, we want you in our organization. And we want you to help us win a war that we are fighting with a powerful force that thinks that we should be wiped out because of the power we have and because of the power we want to bring back, so how bout it Naruto-kun?" The boy asked Naruto, looking at him with green eyes. Naruto looked down, then back at him.

"Well, I would but I know that your fighting the demon lords, and want to use me to bring out Kyuubi and control him to fight off the others. So instead of accepting, I am gona now tell you I'm your enemy." Naruto said, smirking. Will frowned and narrowed his eyes, before speaking.

"all right, have it your way." with that he walked away, but then stopped and spoke once more.

"our leader Kumori will not be happy you didn't come with him." With that, Will kept walking, but about 20 feet away from Naruto, he whistled loudly, then disappeared. Naruto was left wondering what the whistle was for, when suddenly he heard a strange noise behind him. turning around, what he saw shocked him. Coming at him at great speeds where what looked like bikes, but had large wheels, no pedals, and one person steering as another stood on the back. There where a total of four, meaning 8 people. And all the people had a katana in there hands.

_"Kyuubi what are those?" _Naruto asked the fox, who was also stunned, but for deferent reasons. Kyuubi finally managed to stammer out a response.

**"there…there dirt bikes!! But… judging from what I can sense, there run on the chakra of the driver. Who ever modified or made these are a genius." **Kyuubi said, making Naruto grumble as Kyuubi told him basically nothing except there called dirt bikes. Naruto drew his two katana's quickly and watched as the dirt bikes got closer. The first one was almost to him, and as it was really close, the ninja on the back jumped off at him, flying through the air quickly. Naruto's eyes widened, but then his training and instincts cut in.

The ninja flew right at him, aiming a cut at his head. Naruto dropped and fell onto his back, launching his feet up into the stomach of the ninja, sending the ninja over his head. Looking at the other dirt bikes, Naruto saw the next ninja not jump off, but step off, holding onto the back of the bike, sliding on the ground standing, sliding. As soon as he was close, the ninja let go, and swung at Naruto still on the ground. Naruto used his hands to jump up over the blade, and land on his feet. The ninja finally stopped sliding, and turned to face Naruto. Naruto had no time to turn as well, as the other two ninja were also approaching him. One got off and ran along the ground, slashing at Naruto's mid side.

Naruto jumped up, putting his hand on the ninjas head, flipping over him, and kicking him in the back. Turning to face the other ninja, Naruto had no time to react as the final ninja kicked him in the face, sending him twisting in a circle to the side. Naruto righted himself up in the air, and looked at the four ninja in front of him, before smirking. Flicking his wrist quickly, a throwing knife slid into both his hands, he threw them quickly, then made hand seals at an extreme speed before shouting out.

**"deba, ****Kage /ninja-ranks/ **** Bunshin ****no Jutsu /naruto-jutsus/ !"** The knifes he threw multiplied, till there was 500. One of the ninja made a Earth wall, and another on of the ninja jumped behind it. One of the other ninja was off to the side, so only a few of the knifes went towards him. He caught 4 of them, but two hit him, one in the leg and another in the arm. But the final ninja tried to catch them. He caught 9 of them, but them got impaled. He fell down, dead before he hit the ground.

Naruto used the Earth wall as a screen, and ran forward, taking two knifes out of the dead body. Running up the earth wall, he jumped off, throwing both knifes at the ninja. One saw, and jumped out of the way. But the other didn't react fast enough, and got hit in the leg. Dropping in pain, he try'd to get up, but Naruto appeared in front of him, and stabbed him in the stomach. He also dropped dead. Naruto looked at the other ninja, and with out hand signs, cast a genjutsu on him.

"**Kokuangyou no Jutsu /naruto-jutsus/ " **Said ninja couldn't see anything, and soon enough he never would again. Naruto took his katana out of the dead ninjas heart, and turned to look for the last one. Seeing him standing a bit down the bridge, Naruto walked to him. The man was shaking with fear. Naruto snapped his fingers and the man flinched. Sighing, Naruto looked the man in the eyes, before speaking.

"go back to your leader, and tell him he will not take me so long as I breath." with that, Naruto snapped again, and the man ran off. Naruto sighed, and walked off the bridge once more. He had a whole lot to think about. But as he was walking away, he heard slow, loud clapping coming from behind him. Stopping, he turned to look at who it was. There stood a man, who was wearing a red tank top and black baggie cargo pants. He had on red shades, and also had red hair. On his back, he had a long wooden blade, about the same size as a katana. The figure walked a bit closer to Naruto, then stopped about 15 feet away from him. Naruto looked the figure up and down, before speaking.

"who the hell are you?" The figure laughed, then looked back at Naruto. Naruto felt a shiver go up his back, and a sense of fear in him. The figure smirked slightly, before speaking.

"I'm Kumori, the leader of the ninjas you just decimated. And I must say, it was quite impressive, but now, you have no chance of winning." Kumori said. Naruto disappeared suddenly, repapering right up against Kumori, with his katana drawn and pressing up against the mans neck. Naruto smirked before speaking.

"no chance huh?" that's when he felt it. There was a combat knife right under his neck, pushing down hard enough to barely draw blood. Naruto growled, figuring that Kumori had brought back up, when he heard the mans voice, but the problem was, It was coming from behind him.

"nope, not a chance at all." the Kumori behind him said. At first, Naruto figured shadow clones, but then he noticed something about the Kumori in front of him. It was slowly starting to fade. that's when he came to a freighting thought. This man moved so fast he left an afterimage that lasted for a long time. Naruto growled slightly, then elbowed Kumori in the gut, and moved away quickly. Kumori doubled over for a second, before laughing and standing up straight. Then he looked at Naruto, smirked, then spoke.

"be glad Naruto. I'm not here to take you today. It would be to easy. No I'm here to warn you that you don't have much time. I'll return sometime this year, and take you then. So train yourself my friend. Goodbye for now. And goodnight." Naruto didn't understand that last part, but Kumori smiled, then disappeared suddenly. Naruto felt a pain in his gut, then fell down, and all he saw was black.

----end flashback----

Naruto growled slightly, remembering that incident. Kumori laughed slightly, before talking again.

"I'm glad you remember it also Naruto, I was slightly afraid I hit you to hard. But I hope you took my advice and trained harder, cause this time, I may not let you go out of the generosity of my heart." Naruto smirked at this, before drawing the two katana's on his back. Smiling at Kumori, he then cut one of his hands on the palm. By now, Kumori was interested on what he was doing. Naruto then put a hand to his chest, and realized the gravity seal. Kumori finally understood.

"ahhhh, a gravity seal, not bad. But not enough, how much did it way? 500 600 pounds, or maybe even 900? Umm? No, that's to bad, you wont be fast enough to beat me even with that much weight. So tell me, how much did it weigh?" Kumori asked Naruto, who looked right at him without emotion, then said in a board tone.

"2400 pounds, I've been adding it up every once in awhile sense you kicked my ass." Naruto said, Kumori's eyes widened before he grinned madly. Taking the wooden sword off his back, he got ready. Naruto looked at him as well, then said to the man.

"Take off your gravity seals too, Kumori. I can sense them on you, and I know you could sense mine." Kumori looked impressed at this, but then laughed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking silently why he was laughing. Kumori finally settled down, before he spoke.

"I don't need my seals off, I'm still slightly faster than you, so there's no need to take them off. Sorry Naruto-kun, you wont win this, no matter how fast you are. I wont need to take them off." Kumori said, grinning at Naruto. Suddenly Kumori felt two knifes at his neck, and his eyes widened slightly, before he heard Naruto's voice in his ear.

"take them off, cause if you where fast enough, you would have seen me." Naruto said, as the Naruto standing away from Kumori started to fade. Kumori grinned to himself, and Naruto felt the Kumori he had in his grips fade as well. Looking at the shore, he saw Kumori standing there. Kumori smiled before he too took off his weights. Now that both ninja new each others speed, it was time to test each others skills. Naruto looked at Kumori, and Kumori and Naruto.

Then they both vanished.

----1 minute after Hana got back to Kakashi--- 

Hana sat there where Naruto had played the first song that made her cry. She couldn't get her thoughts off of the boy, and she didn't even know why. They haven't know each other for long, and barley know each other, and hell, she didn't even know his real name. But still… why did he make her feel so…so… needed and accepted. Arg it was all so confusing. And now he told her to leave and get help, and she heard something in his voice… it sounded like worry. But it couldn't be. There was no way he was worried about her.

Hana sighed deeply, her thoughts swirling around in her head. She hoped that he was okay right now. Who ever that guy was, Dream was worried enough to ask her to get Kakashi's help. Now she couldn't help bug be worried about him. She hoped he be okay, she desperately prayed he'd be okay. Wait, what was she worried about, this was the guy who made several ANBU and ANBU captains look like academy stude-

"ARGGG!!"

Hana looked towards where the sound came from… it was by the lake. And that sounded like… no it couldn't have been. Hana stood up, and regardless of what dream told her, she ran towards the sound.

---back at fight, where we left off---

Naruto flashed and Kumori met him in the air. Naruto reacted quickly, swinging his katana at Kumori, who brought the wooden blade up, blocking it expertly. Naruto was about to go in for another swing with his other katana, when Kumori did a midair back flip and kicked him in the face. Naruto flew backwards and down to the ground. Righting himself in the air, he landed just fine, but Kumori flashed in front of him, and sung at his head. Naruto ducked under it, stepped forward, and upercutted him in the chin. Watching him fly in the air, Naruto made hand signs at a fast rate.

**"Katon, Karyuu Endan /dan/ " **Kumori flipped just in time to see a fire dragon of massive proportions flying at him. Forming his own hand signs, he also screamed out a Jutsu.

**"Suiton, Suiryuu****dan /dan/ **** no ****Jutsu /naruto-jutsus/ ****" **The water dragon flew forward and collided with the fire dragon in mid air. The result was a massive cloud of steam forming. Kumori concentrated and located Naruto threw the steam. Flashing in front of Naruto, he hit Naruto in the stomach with his wooden sword, but Naruto grabbed the sword and held it to his body, slashing at Kumori and leaving a cut on his arm. Kumori grunted, and jumped back, landing on the water. Naruto followed, and looked at Kumori. Kumori grinned, then stuck out the wooden blade. Sending chakra into it, he formed a razor sharp edge on it, causing the sword to buzz slightly. Then both of them disappeared again.

---on the shore, in the trees---

Kakashi watched on, amazed at this level of skill. He knew if he went in there, he would most likely not survive. So he watched from the sidelines. Besides, maybe he would finally find out who the Dream Maker was.

---back with the fight---

Naruto jumped onto the ground, and thinking fast, created 4 shadow clones. One rushed forward, and Kumori smirked, thinking he could take it on easy. The clone however, did something unexpected. It rushed him, and as soon as it was really close, it exploded. But unlike normal, this one exploded, and relised a very large cloud of smoke, a smoke designed to mess with your sense's. he couldn't even walk right. That's when Naruto put his plan into action.

The four Naruto's moved in, surrounding Kumori, who was still in the smoke, And instantly, threw two throwing knifes each, using as much strength, and propelling them with wind. The knifes flew in. using wind once again, each clone used the knifes to wrap Kumori up with Ninja wire hidden on them. Soon, Kumori couldn't move an inch. that's when the plan went into action, one that surprised and terrified one Copy-nin on the sideline. All the Naruto's started making hand seals to fast for even Kakashi's sharing an to see. Soon, they were all done, and all shouted out as one voice, their jutsu's.

**"****Katon: Karyuu Endan"**

**"Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu"**

**"Doton, Doryuudan /dan/ "**

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**

Kakashi stared as the largest dragons of ANY element type he had ever seen came shooting out of the blonds mouth. A fire, a black ICE, a mud and a dragon of water. All these attacks collided on the space where Kumori was. And the result? A large explosion that rocked the area. Everyone sat around waiting for the smoke to clear. And when it did, there was nothing there. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, when suddenly he felt pain taking over his body. He gritted his teeth, but screamed out.

"ARGGG!!"

Looking at his body, he could see slashes all over it. Looking up, he saw Kumori holding his wooden, and smiling. Before Naruto could react, Kumori Upercutted him, sending him back 50 feet at least, landing in the water, floating on his back. Kumori walked over to him, and picked him up. Naruto's hood fell of his head as he was being picked up, but right now he didn't care. Kumori looked him in the eye, before speaking.

"you put up a good fight. But now, its time to end it. Goodbye Naruto-kun." And with that, Kumori calmly ran Naruto threw with his chakra blade. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, he coughed up a little bit of blood, then his eyes closed slowly. Kumori looked at the dead blond, then threw him onto shore, before walking away into the night.

Kakashi however, was trying desperately to not cry out in hope as well as disperse. Dream was Naruto… but now he was also dieing. Rushing forward, he picked Naruto up, shook him and got no response. Turning around, he was about to run to camp to tell them all that they needed to head back, when he almost ran into Hana, who was coming to see what the scream was. Looking down into his hand, all she saw was a boy, she was about to ask were Dream was, but then noticed the boy's eyes. They where the same as dreams, and they where closed, his stomach pooling blood. It was Kakashi screaming at her that brought her back to reality.

"HANA!! Listen to me. I need you to go back to camp and tell the others to pack up and head back to Konoha. I don't care if they complain, just make sure they do, and tell the client that well give him a refund. Please hurry!" and with that, Kakashi ran off towards Konoha with a dieing blond in his arms.

Hana stared ahead blankly for awhile, before composing herself, and running back to camp. After telling the others what had happened, they all packed up and started back. Team seven had no clue that the teammate they thought was dead, had been found.

---Back with Kakashi---

Kakashi had been running with a speed he didn't know he had for almost 5 hours before he saw Konoha gates appear in the distance. He had to get Naruto to a doctor and soon, the only thing that was keeping him alive was Kyuubi, and the second that stopped, Naruto would die soon after. Running up at the gates, he didn't even stop when the chunin there told him to, he just shouted out.

"GET A MEDICAL TEAM RIGHT AWAY, WE HAVE A MEDICAL EMERGANCY, TELL THEM TO MEET ME AT THE HOSPITAL!" with that, he kept running. And as soon as he got to the hospital, a medical team took Naruto. Kakashi noticed some of the shocked, then angry, then giddy faces on half the med-nins there, and he immediately told them if one scratch was on the boy when they where done, he'd kill them all personally. With that, he ran out the door, all the way to the Hokage's office.

---Hokage's office---

The third was sitting there, reading ichi ichi paridise and letting out pervy giggles every so once in awhile, when suddenly there was noise outside his office. He heard voices and shouting, when suddenly one of his ANBU guards came flying into the room. The Hokage was about to take out a kunai and get ready for a fight, when in walked Kakashi, covered in blood. Instantly, the third wondered what the hell was going on. Kakashi soon answered this.

"Old man!!! I found him!! I FOUND HIM!!!" screamed Kakashi, making the Hokage frown in confusion.

"who did you find?" The third asked. Kakashi grinned wildly, before replying.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!"

---with Hana and team seven---

Team seven was currently wondering what was going on as they walked, and Hana was to worried to care. She was worrying about dream, or whatever his real name was. He was so strong, and yet, he had been hurt really badly when Kakashi had found him. Her worrying stopped when they got close to the Konoha gates. They had been walking for quite some time, but the second they got into the gates, there want to rest ended, as Ino and her team bounded up to them excited.

"they found him Sakura!! They found him!!" she screamed. Sakura just blinked, then looked at Ino.

"who was found know?" she asked Ino, who just smiled before saying to her in a know it all voice.

"well Kakashi came here, all covered in blood and dropped him off at the hospital. I'm told he was hurt pretty bad, and hasn't woken up yet, I'm also told the Hokage is waiting for you and, for some reason, you too Hana. Your supposed to go talk to him right away." she said, smiling at how she didn't use the persons name. Team seven had had enough, but Hana already knew who. She took off running at the same time team seven shouted out.

"WHO??" Ino grinned once more, before saying back.

"Naruto! They found NARUTO!!"

That was all it took for team seven to run after Hana.

---in Naruto's room---

Naruto groaned, and rubbed his head. Man he had a bad headache. Moaning in pain, he sat up, then laid back down after that. His stomach felt like it had been stabbed threw. that's when he remembered what happened. Naruto groaned again, then opened one eye slowly. He was greeted by the faces of the third, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. And finally a face he was happy to see, but also feared seeing. They knew who he was now. That was bad. Naruto did the only thing he could think of.

He swore.

…

…

Loudly

"ah SHIT!

---------------

Okay peeps, not my best chapter, but bet you didn't see most of it coming. Anyway, just to let you know, I still have a lot of curve balls up my sleeve, so if you don't like where this story is headed, tell me, and I'll let you know if I can change it. Maybe I can, maybe not. Anyway, IF YOU NO REVIEW NO CHAPTER FOR U!!!! I'm out of here, peace out!!

WAIT!!! Also, tell me if you didn't like it, maybe there are things I can do. Also, for those of you who fear that Naruto wont be bloodthirsty don't worry, he will be. Now I will peace out! 


	4. Pain, Hate and Sorrow

HEY GUYS!! sry it took me so long to update, my computer went kaput, and on top of that we got it fixed, but the only writing thing on right now dosent have spell cheak. SO I NEED A REALLY GOOD BETA AFTER I UPDATE THIS SO THEY CAN BETA IT FOR ME!! okay now that thats out of the way, onto disclamier!

Disclamer: i dont own naruto, or any song i put in here! so back da fuck off bitch lawyers

--

Everyone in the room looked shocked at hearing Naruto swear. But that soon wore off, replaced by looks of relefe and happyness. Naruto looked around at each of the faces, stoping to look at the THrids and Hana's longer then the others. it was a few secounds before anyone spoke, and it was the third who broke the silence, his voice happy and cheerfull but also stern and commanding.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you'r well, but your return warrents some questions. Like where you have been, how you became a A-class mercinary nin, and also why you didnt imeaditly return to the village. now i wish to know these questions now, so please if you would-" Before he could finish what he was saying, he was cut off by a small chuckle from naruto. Everyone in the room looked at naruto, who raised his head showing dead grayish eyes, makeing the third gasp loudly. Naruto looked back at each of them, before finaly responding, his voice hollow and devoid of life.

"Hokage-cama, i am sorry, but it is not my dutey to answer to you right now. mabey sometime in the future i will tell you, but right now i need my space, so if you will excuse me." Naruto said, standing up and putting his cloths on, reataching his weponds and his swords. The third was shocked, but finaly spoke, his tone deeper and more commanding this time.

"I am your hokage, and you will tell me when i ask you!" Naruto looked back at the man he once thought of as a grandfather, and then said two sentence's, those two sentence's shocked all of them.

"No hokage-sama, i will not tell you what happened, at least not yet. And in one weeks time, i shall be leaving Konoha agian, and nothing you say or do will stop me from leaving." With that, Naruto jumped out of the window, and calmly walked off down the street. Team seven as well as the hokage were about to go after him, but a soft voice stoped them. it was Hana.

"No, let him go for now, he needs to think about what has happened. Please bothering him will only make it worse." They looked at her, and where suprised to see tears falling slowly down her face, her eyes shadowed by her hair. They nodded silently, then looked at her agian. as she walked out of the room slowly. when the door closed, the Third looked at Team seven, and spoke in a tierd and old sounding voice.

"Okay, what happened.. " Kakashi sighed at this, and cursed the damned kami for his little gamns, before sitting on the hospitle bed and speaking.

It was going to be a long night.

--

Naruto walked down the street silently, ignoreing the looks of wonder people gave him. It was a far cry from the old looks of hate and anger that he used to get, and a hood changed all of that, casting his whole face in shadow's. he reached into his pants pocket for a cigareet, he frowned finding only one left, putting it to his mouth he lit it calmly, then headed to a store were he could get more.

WAlking into the store, Naruto found a very large, shirtless man who was coverd in scars at the counter. Naruto pulled out some money and walked to him, before putting his money on the counter and speaking to the man.

"Carton of Red 100's please." The man looked down at the small boy buying cigareets, before laughing slightly, then speaking his voice deep but kind.

"arnt you a bit too younge to be smokeing boy?" Naruto looked up at him, before speaking agian.

"Old enough to kill a man, old enough to smoke yourself to death. now please, cigareets." Naruto held out his hand, and the man gave him the Carton. It was firmly beleaved that when you became a shinobi you were an adult, so all age rules no longer counted. So if this boy, no matter how younge, was a ninja and wanted to smoke, then no one would say a thing about it. Naruto nodded his thanks to the man, before walking outside, and takeing one out as well as his zippo. After sevral minutes of trying to light it and failing, naruto groaned and was about to head back inside when another hand apeared holding a lighter. Naruto looked up and was suprised to see the larg man from inside holding it out, his own cigareet allready light.

"Thanks." naruto mummbled, lighting his own cigareet, and takeing a deep drag of it. The large man nodded to him, before sitting down and also takeing a drag, exhailing then speaking. What he said made naruto almost drop his cigareet.

"So, naruto, what you doing back in town?" The large man looked at naruto, and laughed at the look on his face. Naruto was tensing up to run, when the man spoke agian. "Hehe, fear not younge one, im not going to hurt you, i allways veiwed you as a hero." After that was spoken, naruto visably relazed, takeing another drag before speaking.

"Got careless on a mission, and that mission happened to be with Konoha nin, so they took me back hear and now everyone knows im alive... " Naruto said takeing another drag, before looking at the man from the side of hims veiw, studding him.

The man was large, about 6'6 and was very muscular. Scars crisscrossed his body and he had ninja pants on. _So he's a retierd ninja huh _Naruto thought to himself, before contenuing his studying. nothing else really popped up untill naruto looked at his right arm. On it was a tatto of a sword, surounded by a black dimond, with the words **"Fighters for light, Who Walk in the shadows"** Naruto fround, no idea what that might mean. he was about to contenue his study, but the large man spoke agian, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well be carefull and keep hiding your face, it be best if no one knows your hear. and when i say noone, i mean noone." With that the man put out his cigareet and went back in the store. Naruto frowned and thought to himself _What did he mean by that... it seem's like he was trying to tell me something... _Naruto shrugged and got up, before heading to the one place he could go to think. the Hokage monument.

-- 5 minutes Later --

Hana was deep in thought. Dream was... Naruto. that thought still confused her slightly, and she didnt know what to do about it all. she most deffenatly didnt want him to go, to leave konoha and possible her life forever. SIghing she headed to the one place that she could think, The hokage monument.

-- With naruto, hokage monument --

Naruto sat there, leaning agianst a tree, deep in thought about everything that has happened. He was so deep in thought he didnt hear the footsteps approching, or notice the face of the girl looking at him untill said girl spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto... " Hana said, makeing naruto look at her suddenly, startled at her sudden apperince. Naruto looked at her sadly, not knowing just what to say to the girl who made him feel... well feel alive agian. she made him feel like he was a person, someone normal and loved. Made him feel more human then he ever had in his life, and now that she knew he was the kyuubi container, that might change... and he didnt want that, with all his heart he didnt want that to happen. so he said the first thing that came to his mind, and immediatly wished he thought of something better.

"hi hana... " Hana looked at him and smiled slightly, before sitting down. Naruto hesitated, before reaching out and lifting hanna, putting her in front of him and holding her close to him, as they watched the sunset. Neather said anything, both lost in thoughts about what to say, about what to do and how to make it better, how to make it not hurt. It was after the sunset that finaly hana spoke, her voice quite and her eyes glistning with unshead tears.

"Naruto... why do you have to leave...? " Naruto looked at her face, as she had turned it around to look at him he frowned, before speaking his voice showing a little emotion.

"Because i cant stay here, people hate me here. "Hana moved out of his legs after that, a single tear falling as she looked at him, a hurt look on her face. Naruto looked back at her, as she thought about what to say next. when she did speak, her voice was quite and soft.

"No they dont... they just dont know you... " Naruto looked back into her eyes, pain exploding inside of him. He didnt know what to do or say, but this hurthim, so he spoke agian, trying to make her understand.

"Yes hana, you must have seen the way they look at me. they hate me here, and not only that... the people who are after me will stop at nothing to get me once they find out im still alive, and i dont want my friends to get hurt in the cross fire... " Hana stood up as he finished talking, looking down at him before speaking, her voice a little louder.

"Well not everyone hates you naruto, and your friends can take care of themselfs!" Naruto stood as well, winceing at the look on Hana's face. He spoke agian, his voice also raising in volume.

"No they cant, not agianst these people, some of them might, but most wont. and im worried about the ones who cant!!" He spoke sadly, looking at her face, her pretty face shimmering with tears as they rolled down her face. he hated to hurt her, he hated to cause her pain. he hated it, but if she was going to hold onto him so much, he had no choice. he had come to understand that he would be alone for a very long time, as anyone attached to him would end up dead. so he was going to do what he had to. he was broken from his thoughts when she spoke agian.

"And those people want you to stay!!1 dont you understand that!! Why is it that you feel that you need to throw away your friends!!" Tears where flowwing down her face now. She didnt understand why he was doing this, didnt understand why he was cold and hurting. why he didnt care about how much he hurt those around him, how much he hurt... he hurt her. Naruto spoke agian, his voice louder but not angry.

"i will throw away anyone to keep them safe, i wont let them or you get hurt because of me!! and if that means throwing you guys away then so be it that is what i will do!!" even naruto was shocked by his own words, but this needed to be done... she needed to forget about him and about anything she may have felt for him. Hana sobbed loudly, before screaming at him.

"IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT!! ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO THROW AWAY YOUR FRIENDS!! THROW AWAY ME!!" She yelled, making naruto wince. naruto frowned, before he screamed back at her.

"YES I AM!! I AM WILLING TO THROW AWAY ANYTHING I HAVE FELT FOR YOU AND OTHERS WHO I CONSIDERED MY FRIENDS, SO LONG AS YOU GUYS REMAIN SAFE. SO IF I NEED TO THROW YOU AWAY TO DO IT, THEN I DO!!" Naruto was breathing heavily now, his anger apearing on his face. Hana gasped in shock, takeing a step back, tears flowing down her face now. Naruto's own eyes widened at what he said, but before he got a chance to say anything, hana yelled.

"I HATE YOU!!" With that she ran off into the tree's, leaving naruto standing there stunned. He didnt know why it hurt so much... Hate was like a brother to him, he lived all the time with it. so why now... why did this girl cause him so much pain by those three little words... why did it feel like someone just stabbed him over and over all over his bodie. Naruto felt a small amout of coolness on his cheek, and reached up to see what it was. _I'm... crying... but why...? _He wonderd to himself, tears flowing down his cheek slilently. Naruto dosent know how long he stood there crying silently, but the moom was high in the star coverd sky when he finaly left. He needed somewhere to vent his anger, his pain and his sorrow. tapping into his mind, he conntacted kyuubi.

_"kyuubi... i need somewhere to train, somewhere no one knows about, and where i can train all out... do you know anywhere?" _Naruto thought to kyuubi, who frowned then looked over naruto's memories, before sighing sadly and speaking.

_**" Yea brat, i know a place. about two klicks to the south, theres a small cave that the Fourth used for trainning, go there... " **_Kyuubi said to naruto, who nodded in thanks, before takeing off in that direction and arriving 10 minutes later. Looking up at the entrance of the cave, naruto enterd, and as soon as he did felt a strange shift and looked back out the cave. what he saw shocked him. right in front of the entrance of the cave, a brid was flying. but it was now flying slowly, as if stuck in slow motion. Naruto thought on this for a secound, before comming to the conclusion that the cave had some kind of time slowing down seal or something. the fourth was a seal master, so why not.

Naruto looked around the cave, and was suprised to find a CD player. walking to it, he smiled sadly, before takeing out a CD he had bought at a trash pawner who didnt know what it was. Naruto put it in, then pushed pause so it wouldent start just yet. takeing off his weights and trench coat, he drew both his swords, then made 200 clones. Grinning at them all, he turned and pushes play on the CD player, and soon music filled the air. as soon as it started, Naruto dashed into the clones, cutting two in half right away. Soon enough, as he was cutting throw clone after clone, the music took full effect.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Naruto charged at another clone, kicking it in the head and into two more, before landing and ducking under a sword striken, thrusting his sword through the attackers gut. His anger clear on his face, as well as his sadness as he attacked. jumping into the air, he twirled and kicked two more clones, before landing and thrusting his two swords out into another two. As he was fighting, Narutoi was muttering under his breath to himself.

"why... why must i be hated... why must i be hurt... " He mutterd, killing another three clones as he did. The music started a heavy and hard guitar beat.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Naruto twisted, his anger makeing him faster, and tears starting to flow down his face. he thrust into antoher clone, keeping his sword in he took the clone and flinged him into anotgher five clones. ducking under another attack, he kicked the clone sending him up, his muttering getting louder.

"god damnit! why dose my life have top be nothing but hate and sorrow!!" Naruto twisted kicking another clone, its body killing another 6.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Naruto smirked as he listened to the music, it describing his life perfectly. all he ever felt was pain, never true love and true happeness, just pain! and over time he has become used to it, so why dose he cry for that one girl. Twisting as he cut throw two more clones, he frowned still muttering.

"Pain.. hehe, my best friend." He mutterd, slashing another clone.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

Suddenly naruto felt something as he was fighting... something deep inside himself, deeper then the pain and the sadness, but somehow mixing with both of those... He ignored it for awhile still fighting the clones, quickly cutting down sevral, and still muttering to himself.

"why Kami... why me why do you have to hurt me.. " He mutterd, cutting down another clone. Suddenly the feeling felt way more intense, so much so naruto dropeed to his knees at it. he was still muttering though, tears still on his face. " why kami.. why me why me why me!! damnit!!"

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

Somewhere, deep inside him Naruto felt something emerging, felt something bubbling inside of him deep down, but still his mutters contenued, growing louder and louder till he was screaming his question of why it was allways him, why it had to be him. suddenly, with a finaly scream to Kami, that something erupted.

"DAMNIT TELL ME WHY!!" All areound naruto, there was a bright flash, covering the whole room for sevral secounds, and nothing was heard but the song, still playing in the back ground.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain  
_

The light deminished, and there sat naruto, still the same, except for two major diffrences. his sword had cnaged, and no longer was it two katana's, but now was one long sword, that if one knew enough about swords, would recognize as a chain sword (like renji's sword on Bleach). It was dark black, with white dimonds lineing the edge of the blade, and the writing on the blade read "Pain and Sorrow". But even that couldent compare to the other thing that was diffrent. on his back was something which would startle even the most battle harrdened ninja's.

on his back, where black angle wings.

-- else where in konoha --

Two figures looked up suddenly, and one stoped playing guitar to look at the other. the other figure grinned, before speaking, his voice sounding relieaved and happy.

"Looks like he's finaly awakened. Its time dude, lets go..." The one who spoke stood, as the other one put his guitar in a seal scrool, before standing and speaking as well.

"Looks like the REsistance might have a fighting chance... Lets hope Kakashi still holds his trust, where going to need to have him on our side." With that both figures walked out of the room silently and into the streets.

END CHAPTER 4

--

DUN DUN DUN!! okay thats it, now remember, i didnt have spell cheak for this, so i need a beta!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BETA!! AND REVIEW ANYWAYS OR IT WILL TAKE ME LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN THIS ONE DID!! Peace out peeps!


	5. The Resistance

Hey guys I'm back okay first off I want to say something to all you that say I cant spell

Hey guys I'm back okay first off I want to say something to all you that say I cant spell. I CANT SPELL o.o" yeah I know I cant and the fact that I type at 250 words per minute, which is really fast, means I get a lot of spelling errors a lot of the time. BUT I NOW HAVE A BETA so it's all good. Anyways sorry for the long delay and there are several reasons why I delayed.

Hackers my good friends, got into my computer and somehow fried the hard drive, so I just got it fixed and all lolz so yeah... it sucked. ANYWAYS meh that and I have not had writers block, I know what I want to do with this story, I just didn't know how to express and put it into words. Because of that it took me awhile to get to writing and even now I'm probably going to wing the whole thing, because you people demanded a new chappie, so I'm giving you one. ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY.

Note: this is the pre-beta one so ignore the mistakes they will be fixed.

--

Naruto stood the evidence of his destructive path inside the cave all around him. The smoke from the many clones still hanging in the air. Naruto looked at the ground slowly; still numb from... whatever had happened to him. Reaching behind his back, he felt them, the wings. Confused and disoriented, he wandered to the wall, slumping down against it slowly. Letting his chakra die down he felt his back mold slowly, and when he reached back again the wings were gone. Frowning deeply he dived into his mind seeking Kyuubi out, and getting no answer.

The fox was never silent, and that's what scared Naruto. He was about to try again, when it hit him. The pain and exhaustion caused when you deplete your chakra. Looking around as everything swam, the last thing he saw where two figures standing at the cave entrance, then he fell to the ground and passed out.

The figure on the left sighed and frowned, looking at the other figure, both of them covered in shadows from the light of the cave entrance. The first figure whispered something and along the ground slithered black small like objects. Reaching Naruto they lifted him into the air and laid him down in the middle of the room, where the other two figures walked over to him. The second figure looked at the first before speaking, his voice soft yet harsh at the same time.

"Meh Ryu, what are we gonna do, wait for him to wake up?" Ryu looked at his companion before sighing and sitting down next to Naruto, looking down at the boy and poking his nose softly. Frowning he poked harder when Naruto didn't wake up.

"Oi get up..."

Poke.

"Get up ya lazy ass..."

Poke poke. 

"I swear if you don't get up the things I'm gonna do to you are gonna be soooo bad..."

Poke.

"Please get up...?"

Poke poke poke.

"Fine ass... meh Turo don't look like the brat is gonna get up any time soon, so pop a squat and enjoy watching him LIVE or... something..." Ryu said, yawning as he laid on his back and looked up at the rocks above there heads. Turo sighed and also sat down, amusing himself by seeing how many times he could crack his fingers before they hurt. After awhile he got bored and just laid there, silence covering them. Suddenly a small humming sound was heard coming from Naruto making both of the other boys sit up and lean in close.

"Du...du.." Naruto mumbled, turning slightly as the boys watched, wondering what he might be trying to tell them in his deep sleep. Leaning in closer they could hear as Naruto continued mumbling.

"Du...dudududududududu Batman..."

Thud.

And both boys were face first on the ground. Ryu picked himself up first and looked at Turo before speaking; grinning slightly at the other boy as he also picked himself up.

"Man he's out cold and he still managed to knock us on our ass... this kid is just what we were told to get all right." Both him and Turo grinned at that and sat down to wait again. There was nothing but silence after that for many hours, save for the occasional super hero sounds from Naruto, which the other two boys started betting on who it would be next.

--Unknown Location: Fire Country—

Silence that was all that was heard. No birds, no animals, nothing, not even the trees dared to make a sound for fear of the destruction that was all around them, un-seen and un-heard except by those trained to hear it. A flash in the sun was the only warning before a grunt was heard and a body fell, pierced threw the heart by the metal blade as another figure jumped down, twisting suddenly dodging another blade being thrown, throwing his back, hearing the sound of metal on metal.

Another figure jumped down, slashing at the first with his blade as the clang of metal was heard, and both jumping back as the second figure throws the blade, the target jumping over it. Each of them looking for an opening in the others stances, watching each other silently. Suddenly one charges, the one that killed the other, slashing at his assailants neck, only to be cut down when the other ducked and twisted, standing suddenly and slamming his blade into his attackers throat. Looking down at the body, he tensed up when another Shinobi jumped down but relaxed soon after as the other started to speak.

"We can't hold them much longer sir, Kumori and his forces are overwhelming us slowly but surely. What should we do?" The figure asked sounds of battle emerging all over the forest now, screams and cries of wounded and clashes of metal on metal.

"We can only hope that Ryu can get the one we need, and get our agents here as well." He said, smoothly ducking under a Kunai and turning, slashing into another attacker's neck calmly and neatly. Looking at the other figure, he saluted then jumped into the tree's, the light catching on his face for a fraction of a second, showing Sharingan eyes and hollow sunken cheeks, as well as a pony tail.

'_And I can only hope Naruto forgives us' _Was the figures last thought before he rejoined the battle. Soon the battle sounds increased, bodies falling from the tree tops and blood dripping from branches.

--Konoha—

Hana stood in her room, her eyes dark from crying for hours as she looked herself over, playing the same incident from earlier in her head repeatedly, wondering why she would ever say something like that to him, why she could hurt him so much. Tears started to leak into her eyes again, but she whipped them away soon, not wanting to cry again.

Standing and putting on her chunin jacket, she walked out the door and sighed, starting her search for Naruto, the need to talk to him about what happen great and the pain she felt inside growing with every second.

She had no idea where he was, but she was determined to find him, no matter how long it took or how hard she had to look to locate him.

--Back in the cave—

Groans where heard as Ryu and Turo sat up, looking at Naruto and waiting patently for him to sit up. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his head and mumbling to himself about random things. As he finally became fully aware, he noticed his two visitors and was immediately on guard, his blade already in hand.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked, looking at the two boys with caution. Ryu stood first and grinned at him, before whipping up his hands and talking.

"Ryu at your services now let me do something really quick." Grinning Ryu extended his hands out toward Naruto before saying two words, "Shadow Hands"

Suddenly out of the ground shot 4 Hands, each holding swords as they rushed Naruto, slashing at him. Naruto's Blade shot up on instinct, blocking all four strikes with ease, but the hands circled around again, slashing at his back this time. Flipping up and over them Naruto landed behind them, slashing at one of the limbs as his blade cut it clean threw and it dissipated. He spun and slashed the other three as they two faded. Then he turned to look at Ryu, as said boy took out a Blade slightly smaller then Naruto's now huge blade. Then both vanished.

Ryu appeared in front of Naruto slashing at his mid section, but Naruto jumped landing on the blade. Slashing at Ryu's face with his own blade, Naruto swung and was sure he had him. But Ryu leaned backwards, causing the blade to sail right over his head and Naruto to over extend himself falling off his blade. Ryu took the advantage and slashed at Naruto's falling body. Moments before it would hit Naruto stuck his hand out and flipped over the slash, landing a few feet away.

Ryu laughed as he charged again, slashing at Naruto's face in a vertical attack, Naruto sidestepping neatly and getting ready to attack Ryu as he over extends himself. But Ryu used his blade as a kind of pole volt and flipped over to the other side of Naruto skidding to a stop next to Turo.

"In the time I fought him I have learned he has no idea how to fight with such a large blade…., and the fact that he showed that much skill, even if its amateur at best, is a good thing" Ryu said to Turo, before his own blade vanished from his hand, no where to be seen. Naruto looked on in confusion before placing his own blade back on his back and observing the two, then speaking.

"Who are you and who sent you two?" HE asked, causing Turo and Ryu to glance at each other before sighing. It was Turo who spoke first.

"We can't tell you it's not our place too… but we are going to bring you to someone who can if you will come? And by the way… this has to do with Kumori… no where not working for him so don't worry." Turo said, seeing Naruto tense up at Kumori's name. Naruto observed the pair a bit more before nodding to them.

"Right then follows me." Ryu said as he smiles, walking out of the cave with Naruto following him, Turo close behind Naruto.

--Unknown Location: Fire country—

Screams of battle and cries of the wounded filled the air as kunai where thrown all over. A figure danced to the ground just to get cut down by another's well placed kunai, who soon after was killed by an enemy attacking behind them. Two more danced a game of death down bellow, metal clashing against metal as one ducked under the sword of another, slashing up and ripping the mans body into two.

To the left a man ducked under a Fireball as it passed over him, but was it by the spikes shooting out of the ground, impaling him, as the person on the left screamed in rage, forming hand seals before shouting out loud, the voice distinguishing a female.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" As out of her mouth shot a Water dragon, Slamming into the attacker as he shot back, dead from a broken neck as the water dragon kept on moving, reeking havoc on anything in its path.

"We can't hold them off for much longer!" A voice was heard in the battle, followed shortly by a scream of pain, and a thud signifying a body had fallen to the ground. A figure danced across the grass, Followed by five others who quickly surrounded him. The lone figure was dressed in a Red Trench coat, as he would stand there, holding a long spear like weapon with blades on each side in the shape of a crescent moon.

The other five would circle him slowly, one charging in followed by the others, one figure slashing at the one in reds neck, as Red ( as I'm referring to him as) Would duck, slashing deep into the gut of his first attacker, as another slashes at him, he jumps back. Ducking under another slash he would trip the attacker, slamming his spear into the falling body half way down, the crunch and squish sound signifying the kill.

Another figure yelled in anger and ran forward slashing at Reds face. Red barely saw it coming and ducked, the blade slashing a few of his hairs off before he would bring the spear up and cut the attacker in two, but being priced by a kunai at his blindside. Twisting suddenly he slashes threw that attacker as well, spinning more and catching the last man, who was fleeing, in the side, flinging his lifeless body against a tree.

Another figure jumped down, throwing a kunai that passed red and pierced the figure sneaking up behind him a Katana raised about to kill. Red looked at the new arrival and nodded gratefully before turning to talk to him.

"What's the news on the reinforcements?" The other figure sighed and looked away slightly.

"We don't know where they are yet Sir, and we HAVE to hold off till they get here, or else they will overrun Konoha. Kumori knows that the boy is still alive and he wants him, badly. We can't allow that." Red looked at him and growled slightly.

"I know that, I was there when the council gave us the orders, we have to protect him at all costs… but we need those fucking men… its of no matter now, we have to keep fighting." With that red jumped off, dodging a kunai and plucking it from the air, quickly attaching an explosive note and throwing it back, killing the original sender.

The messenger (who I'm calling messenger) ran into the tree's, holding a kunai ready. His instincts shouted at him and he jumped, twisting mid air and dodging two Kunai, before landing, twisting as he pivoted on his left foot and slamming his blade into the attackers gut. Near him three Shinobi fought against five others, blades clashing as one was cut down by a katana strike.

Messenger kept running frowning at the sky as he left the battle field.

'_Come on Ryu hurry…'_

--Konoha with Naruto—

Naruto took out a cigarette as they walked, lighting it up and inhaling deeply, before exhaling the smoke slowly, relishing the feeling. Ryu looked back at him then to the cigarette in his hand before walking to him suddenly and looking at him.

"Share?" He said, putting on puppy dog eyes. Naruto looked at him strangely before handing the Cigarette over, Ryu taking it and inhaling a drag before handing it back and continuing on his way. Naruto took another drag before he spoke.

"We almost there?" Turo looked at him as Ryu looked back nodding a yes. Naruto shrugged and continued following him, yawning slightly before taking another drag.

Soon they where in front of a building as Ryu led him inside and up stairs before knocking on a door and entering. In the room was the Last person Naruto thought he would see.

"Kakashi?" He looked at Kakashi in confusion before the silver haired man smiled at him from under his mask.

"Yo! Sit down Naruto." He said gesturing to a seat in front of him. Naruto complied still in shock over his sensei being here. Looking at the Jounin he asked the one question on his mind.

"Who are you people?" Kakashi smiled at this, before speaking, his voice calm and cool.

--The Battlefield—

The sounds of battle were over, dead and dieing laying every where as both forces had backed off for the day. Red stood in the middle of all the death and sighed, before he himself spoke.

"I truly hope that Naruto joins us… I'm not sure we will win if he doesn't…" With that red faded from view, as many people on the field shared his thought. Naruto may be there only hope for survival… For the survival of the world that they know and love.

Tomorrow the battle would resume.

--Konoha, with Kakashi and Naruto—

"We are The Resistance."

END OF CHAPTER 5

Well not that great of a chapter and remember this is the unedited chapter so anything you find my beta should fix, and don't get pissed if they don't, no one is perfect PROPS TO MY BETA **Paladin-kriss **lolz ANYWAYS Review so I get ideas, tell me some things you'd like to see. This chapter was mostly about the battle, next chapter will be explaining the resistance and all that good shit PEACE PEOPLES!!


	6. Just a teenager

Hey guys, I'm back after so long

Hey guys, I'm back after so long... sorry for not updating, didn't have any ideas, and was just plane to lazy to do it XD. Anyways, here is the long awaited new chapter of Change.

……..Back with Kakashi and Naruto…….

Naruto sat there thinking about what Kakashi had just said, unable to discern what he had just heard. The resistance. What did the one eyed perv mean by this? Naruto decided to voice these thoughts.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Naruto spoke allowed, his voice showing his confusion clearly. Kakashi chuckled a bit before smiling at his young student, the only evidence being the u like shape his eyes took.

"Well you already know about Kumori and everything… But what you didn't know is that you aren't the only one fighting against him. All around the ninja world, there are a select few in every village, who are forming together to battle him. We call ourselves the Resistance. And you can normally tell who we are by the tattoos on our arms." Kakashi chuckled to himself as he showed his tattoo, the same one that the man who had sold Naruto his cigarettes previously had. Naruto stared at it for a few seconds before motioning to Kakashi to continue speaking.

"Oh right... anyways, for the past few years, Kumori has upped his Activity, and by doing so, several factions of our resistance have become more active. Basically there is a hidden war going on right now." Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this, before he looked downward thinking for a few seconds. Soon after, having collected his thoughts, he spoke.

"But how do you keep these wars hidden, because I'm sure that the leaders of the villages would have noticed that there ninjas where dieing." Kakashi chuckled at this, before he looked upwards before speaking.

"Naruto have you ever wondered why, in the past 15 or so years, there have been more Missing Nin declared than at any other time in history?" Naruto shook his head at this, never even thinking about it. Kakashi chuckled once more before he continued.

"That's because... for the protection of keeping this war hidden, and for keeping loved ones safe... Most nuke-nin leave there villages to fight in this war. Hell... and I can't believe I'm saying this... but Akatsuki itself is one of the main resistance groups." Naruto's head shot up at this, thinking quickly. His thoughts swirled in a torrent in his head, before swerving around in front of his eyes. Naruto shook his head. Organizing his thoughts, putting off this new information for use at another time.

Sighing Naruto looked down again, thinking of what to say. After several minutes of having no clue what to say, he said the most obvious thing he could.

"What dose the resistance want with me…?" He spoke softly and quietly as he looked downward still, his eyes never leaving the same spot on the ground. Kakashi looked upwards, before speaking.

"We need you to fight along side us Naruto…" Naruto looked at Kakashi for a few moments, before sighing once more, standing up. Everyone in the room looked at him, each thinking the same thing. If he will fight with them.

Naruto however, was thinking very different thoughts, ranging along several topics. If he should fight with them, if he should abandon the village for a greater cause then his selfish wants, if he should just ignore there request. If if if, the questions swirled around in his head, a jumbled mess of things without answers. Sighing Naruto looked down, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Give me a few hours to think Kakashi…" With that he walked to the door, opening it as he walked out. The others in the room looked at each other, Kakashi speaking first.

"Well it could have gone worse ya know." Ryu chuckled slightly and nodded, sitting down in the spot Naruto Previously occupied. It was gonna be a long wait.

…..With Naruto…

Naruto walked and walked, having no clue where he was going, but soon found himself at the Hero's monument. Memories of this place flooded into his head, flashing in front of his eyes for a few seconds before Naruto shook his head, driving them from his thoughts.

With a sigh, Naruto flopped onto his back, looking up into the stars, having just realized it had become dark outside. Yawning slightly, he thought over the events of the day, still pondering on what he should do.

HE had no idea how long he sat there, but it had to have been a few hours, because his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking at the source of the sound, he saw the boy called Ryu approaching him slowly. They both looked at each other, Ryu being the first one to speak.

"What up…" It was lame, it was basically stupid, but it started the conversation. Naruto looked back up at the stars, before he himself spoke softly.

"Not much... wondering what I should do…" Ryu laughed slightly at this, sitting down next to Naruto, looking upwards as well, The silence so loud that it hurt both of there ears. Ryu was the one to break it, having soon become fed up with it.

"You know… you're already leaving the village… and you have no reason not to join up with us…" Ryu said, glancing down at the blonde boy next to him. Said boy lay there staring upwards silently, his eyes dull and lifeless. Silence once again dominated there conversation, but this time Naruto was the one to end it.

"I'll do it…" Ryu looked down at him in slight surprise, before smiling and looking upwards.

"I'm glad; we really do need your help you know." Those where the last words said between the two, as shortly after Ryu stood and walked away silently, leaving Naruto laying there, where he eventually fell asleep.

…the next morning…

Naruto was awakened by quickly approaching foot steps. He opened one eye slightly, his sense of danger suddenly blaring. Flipping himself up onto his feet, he barely avoided the Kunai aimed at his hand. Landing in a stance he glanced around, and was most defiantly surprised at what he saw.

Standing in front of him was the Third hokage, As well as two squads of ANBU, and an ANBU commander. Growling slightly to himself, Naruto glanced at them all, before voicing his thoughts.

"Hokage-sama... what is the meaning of this…?" Naruto looked over all of the Ninja slowly, wondering what would happen. Soon after asking the question, The Third spoke again.

"I am sorry Naruto... but I cannot allow you to leave the village again. I will have to subdue you and place you in confinement for now. I am sorry." With that the ANBU all slid into stances. Naruto growled slightly, his hands sliding outwards as his two blades would form in them. Both sides stood silently for a few seconds, before both where about to make a move. But before they could, a voice rang out.

"Meh, Fuck yo couches, can't believe you guys almost started without so." The voice rang out from the nearby tree tops, and as everyone turned there attention to it, Ryu reviled himself, along with Turo. The Thirds eyes narrowed slightly, before he voiced his thoughts.

"Who are you?" Ryu chuckled slightly before flipping down and landing next to Naruto Softly, Turo following shortly after. Ryu grinned at the ANBU and Hokage, before he would let his hands fall limply to his sides.

"Well you may know me, may not... the names Ryu." He said with a grin. The people standing across from him all tensed slightly, before the hokage spoke, his voice low.

"Ryu "Lost" Kage?" Ryu chuckled once more before bowing slightly, smiling. At this moment, out of Ryu's sleeves fell… Chains. Dull and black, they reflected no light as he gently moved his hands, jingling them slightly.

"The one and only old man… and this here is Turo… Other wise known as Turo "Black Wolf" Ichiran." Turo then bowed slightly, as he would flick his wrists slightly, black gauntlets suddenly appearing on them. Now the ANBU and hokage where tense. Naruto grinned slightly before speaking.

"What the fuck took you two so long, I've been waiting forever." Turo chuckled slightly as Ryu laughed openly before turning his head to look at Naruto.

"Bitch please, we where out getting cigarettes." Naruto grinned more before spinning his blades slightly.

"Well your gonna share those after where done here." Ryu laughed again, jingling his chains once more before speaking.

"Fine fine, I'll share. But why don't we get this party started." Naruto and Turo grinned at this, tensing slightly. That was all it took for the ANBU and hokage to realize that a fight was coming. The hokage sighed slightly before giving the command.

"Attack them… Kill if needed…" And with that the ANBU got ready to charge, but right when they where about to, several things happened at once.

Turo's body seemed to blur slightly, then looked as if it had been cut in half without the blood or gore. Then, suddenly, he disappeared. Naruto looked at that spot slightly, wondering what happened and where Turo went, it was Ryu who answered the question.

"He Glitched, I'll explain it later." Naruto nodded, as the next thing happened.

Ryu looked downwards slightly, grinning as he flicked his wrist slightly, whispering under his breath.

"Shatter." With that his chains seemed to fall apart. He once again flicked his wrist, sending the small bits of chain at several ANBU. Two of the four ANBU who he attacked managed to get away; the other two weren't quiet quick enough. They were Hit by the chain pieces, the small bits of metal imbedding themselves in there body. Ryu then grinned and spoke again.

"Connect" the ANBU seemed to twitch slightly, as the chains then ripped themselves through there bodies, connecting on there insides. Ryu grinned and yanked his chains back, leaving the two ANBU to fall to the ground bleeding. Then Ryu Glitched as well.

The battle was on.

…With Naruto…

Naruto looked at his opponents. Two ANBU and an ANBU commander. The Third was no where to be seen. Naruto sighed before he charged at the ANBU. All three ANBU tensed seeing him coming.

Naruto approached the first ANBU, a Captain, and Sliding onto the ground suddenly, launching a kick at said ANBU's stomach. The ANBU reacted quick enough and caught the kick, but Naruto flipped his body side wais, launching another kick, shattering the ANBU captain's jaw, before landing smoothly on his hands and flipping back onto his feet.

He immediately had to dodge, as one of the other ANBU, the regular squad member, slashed at his mid section. Stepping back he barely avoided the attack, His blades forming in his open hands as he slashed at the ANBU, catching him off guard and disabling him with two quick cuts to his chest and stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ANBU commander forming hand seals, and jumped upwards right as the ANBU called out the Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu" Out of the ANBUS mask came a Giant Water Dragon heading right towards him. Panicking suddenly, he brought his blade in front of the attack; the only thought passing into his head was 'Wind'.

What happened next surprised everyone.

Naruto swung his blade at the water dragon, not excepting anything to happen. But as his sword was swung, it seemed to... generate… its own wind. Throwing the blade of wind at the water dragon, it cut right threw it, hitting the ANBU commander unexpectedly, knocking him out and leaving him with a giant Gash.

The Other ANBU, seeing this, Vanished. HE had to report what had just happened to the Hokage.

…Same time, with Ryu…

The ANBU all glanced around, wondering where the other boy had gone. Suddenly there he was, standing next to one of the ANBU, launching a kick at his jaw. The kick connected, knocking out a few teeth, as well as the ANBU, who went down cold.

The other ANBU all moved towards him, But Ryu was already in action. Flicking his wrist once, his chains shot out, wrapping themselves around the necks of two ANBU, smashing them together, and knocking both of them out. Ryu grinned and turned towards the remaining ANBU.

He flicked his wrists, his chains sliding back up his sleeve as he slid into a stance, watching as the ANBU charged at him. One of them sent a fist at his fist, which he dodged by leaning his head to the side, catching it and yanking the ANBU forward. Kneeing the ANBU in the stomach as he ducked downwards to avoid another blow by the other ANBU, he picked up the first ANBU, swinging his body around, slamming it into the other ANBU, knocking them both out.

Glancing over at Naruto, he turned just in time to see Naruto's remaining ANBU vanish. Swearing under his breath he dashed towards Naruto.

…Same time, with Turo…

Turo reappeared next to one of the ANBU he was facing, sending a punch into said ANBUS face, knocking him out cold with his gauntlets. Landing gracefully, he ducked down under the kick of one ANBU, charging forward suddenly, upper cutting said ANBU, sending him flying back.

He turned and leaned back, barely dodging another ANBU's kick, reaching up and catching the leg. He kept bending back, taking the ANBU with him, his head barely above the ground as he flipped. Landing on his feet, he turned around barely, slamming the ANBU, who was still in the air, into the ground with a meaty crunch.

His instincts kicked in full drive, making him jump over the attack from behind, landing on the sword that was mend to slash into his back. Launching a kick backwards, he caught the ANBU in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Landing softly he glanced around, turning just in time to see Ryu run to Naruto. He sighed and glitched out, appearing next to Naruto just as Ryu got there.

…back with Naruto…

Naruto cursed under his breath, mad at himself for letting the final ANBU escape. He turned in time to see Ryu run to him, and was slightly shocked when Turo appeared next to him. Ryu was the first to speak.

"We need to leave, now." The other two nodded before all three took off towards the wall. Jumping over it suddenly, they landed on the other side softly, taking off into the forest.

Seconds later, the Hokage, and half of the ANBU division would arrive on the scean. Hours later, the Bingo book would be updated, Listing Naruto Uzumaki as an A class missing ninja.

…With Naruto…

Naruto and the other two boys had been running for hours. They wouldn't stop until they got passed the Fire countries borders. Soon after the thought of how much longer, they finally passed the borders, moving a safe distance away from them.

Ryu pointed to an open clearing as all three boys landed with almost perfect unison. Panting slightly Ryu chuckled as he flopped onto his back. Naruto grinned slightly sitting down. Turo... well he rarely dose anything.

Yawning slightly, Naruto looked at Ryu before speaking.

"Cigarettes… now…" Ryu blinked before taking out his pack, giving one to Naruto and putting one in his mouth. Naruto searched around for a lighter, as Ryu looked on amused. After some time of searching Naruto gave up, and was about to ask Ryu for a lighter when Ryu reached over and put his hand under Naruto's cigarette, snapping his fingers once. A small flame appears on his finger as Naruto lit his cigarette.

"Thanks" Naruto said taking a deep drag, exhaling slowly as Ryu nodded, doing the same. They sat in silence for awhile before Ryu broke it yawning.

"Temari of the sand… Or Tsunade?" the other two boys looked at him, Turo groaning slightly as Naruto looked puzzled. Finally he decided to voice his thoughts.

"What?" Ryu chuckled and spoke.

"Which one of those girls would you rather have in bed?" Naruto blinked once more, looking at Ryu strangely. Turo sighed and spoke, his voice as cold as ever, with a hint of humor.

"Sorry about that Naruto… Ryu has this habit o—"That's as far as he got before Naruto spoke.

"Temari… I like my girls to be a lil wild and around my age." Ryu looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whaaaaat? Come on man, Tsunade has the big tits, and she has more experience." Naruto nodded, conceding this point before he spoke again, taking another drag.

"True True… But exhale Temari also has pretty big ones, and she's not hiding behind a mask of prettiness. She has the real thing… and something gives me the impression she'd be kinky." Ryu shrugged nodding, as they fell silent. Turo couldn't believe that Naruto had continued the game. He thought it was over when Naruto spoke again.

"Kurenai Yuhi or Shizune, Tsunades apprentice?" Ryu thought this over for a few seconds, as did Naruto, before both spoke in unison.

"Kurenai... Defiantly." Turo groaned loudly, making the other two boys laugh loudly. They decided to camp there for the night, as traveling just seemed so... un-fun to them right now. They where after all… just teenagers.

…very…strong…awkward teenagers of course.

…but still teenagers.

…the next day…

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes, rubbing them slightly as he stood up. Looking around he saw Ryu still laying there, snoring slightly and Turo no where to be seen. Suddenly an aroma drifted to his nose, causing him to turn around.

There was Turo cooking… something. Walking to the other boy he sat down, yawning slightly as he spoke.

"What's for breakfast?" Turo looked at him slightly, grinning as he spoke.

"Your mom." Naruto twitched slightly before muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'fuck yo couch' but Turo couldn't tell. Naruto then reached into his pocket, cursing slightly as he stood. Walking over to Ryu he fished around Ryu's stuff, taking out the pack of cigarettes, walking to the fire and lighting it using the flames.

Taking a long drag, he exhaled slowly before grinning in satisfaction. They sat in silence for a few minute; the only sound was the fire crackling slightly. Naruto broke the deafening silence first.

"Man oh man I love this feeling." When Turo looked at him strangely he spoke again, "Having a cigarette in the morning... almost as good as having one after you eat, close but not quiet as good."

Turo chuckled slightly as he kept cooking…whatever it was. Naruto, at that moment remembered to ask what it was he was gonna eat.

"Seriously dude, what is it?" Turo sighed slightly before he spoke.

"Deer." Naruto made an 'ohhh; like sound before taking another drag, exhaling slowly. That was the moment Ryu decided to awaken. Walking over to them and lighting his own cigarette as he sat down.

"Mm something sounds and smells good" all three boys chuckled at that, and Naruto was about to speak when his ears twitched. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Ryu beat him to it.

"Yeah we both noticed Naruto... don't say anything about it." He yawned taking another drag of his cigarette, as Turo then spoke, a bit loudly.

"I'm a go take a fucking piss…" He then stood and walked off, leaving Naruto and Ryu sitting there. Moments later there was a sudden sound, as Naruto calmly reached up and caught a Kunai from the air. Turning around he glanced at the four figures that had appeared.

"Hunter nin huh." He yawned as he turned back to his food, moving it around slightly as he then stood, Ryu standing along with him. Both boys turned to look at the four ninja facing them, noticing the Konoha headbands.

"Hmm Konoha works fast, already got hunters on us huh" Ryu spoke out loud, yawning slightly looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded as he took another drag of his cigarette, before he also spoke.

"Meh can you guys come back later, where trying to eat here." Ryu chuckled slightly, nodding in agreement. Then hunters ignored them as the one leading the group spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been charged with Treason against Konoha, you will come with us or we will kill you right now." All four hunters drew there swords as soon as he finished speaking. Naruto sighed and flicked his cigarette before speaking.

"I'm not coming back to Konoha, but you're welcome to try and make me." With that Ryu chuckled and smiled. All four hunters Nin where about to make a move when Turo suddenly appeared behind the leader, with a small blade to there Jugular vein.

All of the hunter nin glanced at Turo, before turning there attention back to the other two boys, only to discover they where no where to be seen. The question of where they went was soon answered by the blades at two of the other hunter ninja's throats.

"Seriously, you guys need to really work on your speed." Naruto said with a yawn. The only hunter ninja not in immediate danger panicked. It was his first job, and he had no idea what to do in this situation, so he stood there ready for action.

Naruto looked at the other two boys, before nodding. All three of them barely flicked there blades, just barely pricking the skin as the three hunter ninja fell to the ground, the quick acting poison in there blood vain knocking them out.

The remaining hunter Nin looked at them freaking out, as Naruto chuckled and yawned, walking back to the camp fire with the other boys. As the three of them sat down, picking some food from the camp fire, Naruto turned and looked at the remaining hunter.

"Well run along; go bring help from Konoha for your friends. By the time you get back we'll be long gone." He chuckled as Ryu nodded. The hunter Nin, finally coming to his senses ran off. The three boys sat there, eating there breakfast slowly, before finally taking off.

Two hours later the hunter Nin would return with ANBU support, only to find the boys words where true. They where long gone.

…outside of a city…

Naruto dropped to the ground with the other two boys looking downwards at the city. He looked at the other two and looked over there clothing, which needed replacing, as well as restocking there food.

"Alright, we got to get new clothes and stock up on food and supplies." The other two nodded, having thought the same thing. All three boys pulled hoods up over there heads, as they slowly walked into town.

They made there way to the clothing shop discreetly, buying new clothes and weapons. Each of them however, bought a custom trench coat that they would pick up in an hour. Walking out in there torn up clothes, they went and restocked every thing they needed too, before heading back to the tailors.

All three of them changed in moments, and meet up outside the shop, and all three where, surprised at each others appearance to say the least.

Ryu had on a long black trench coat that had flared sleeves for his chains. On the back was the kanji for "Lost", and along the bottom of the trench coat was blue flames. He had on a Vest, with armor underneath, and, horizontally across the back of his trench coat, was his Blade. He was wearing shorts that where black as well, and had heavy steal-toed combat boots on. He had on a ninja mask, that was black, and a pair of glasses that where also black.

Turo had on an ice blue trench coat, with the Kanji for "Wolf" on the back. At the bottom of the trench coat were black flames, and at his legs where two sheaths ideal for small blades. On his wrists where the gauntlets, and on his chest was a vest exactly like Ryu's only it was Ice blue. His pants where also ice blue, and tapped at the knees. He had an ice blue mask on, and blue lensed glasses covering his eyes.

Naruto had on a Blood red trench coat, and on the back off it was the Kanji for "fox" as well as a fox head on the hood. On his face he had on a blood red mask that seemed to have teeth painted onto it. He had on blood red pants as well, but not taped anywhere, and his blades where horizontally criss cross on his back. His trench coat had no sleeves, showing off something that no one knew he had yet, tattoos.

The tattoos on his arm where Black flames running up his arm, swirling around in an eccentric pattern, and at the bottom of both of them, on his hands there was a red fox, bearing its teeth. The fox was currently covered up by the gloves he was wearing. He also had on a pair of blood red sunglasses.

All three boys looked at each other grinning, before walking out of the shop. Needless to say they gathered much attention from people passing by them as they walked, each grinning under there masks. And each had the same thought in there minds.

'Man oh man it's so fun to look bad ass.'

Unknown to them, many other people thought so, and most stayed away from them, though some of the local thugs saw an easy target, being unable to spot a Shinobi if one slapped them in the face.

But they didn't care about that, they didn't care about thugs, battles, World saving or any of that. Today all they cared about was being teenagers, and that was what they where gonna be, even if only for a day.

Naruto chuckled as he walked, taking in the sights and sounds, joking with Ryu, who suddenly stopped and stared as a girl walked by. Whistling slightly, Ryu chuckled and kept walking with them, Turo sighing and muttering something.

Laughing Naruto smiled at his two friends, who where quickly becoming like brothers to him, who would always be there for him, someone to keep safe and someone who would keep him safe.

Unknown to him, the boys where thinking the same thoughts about him at that exact moment… Though Turo's thoughts where more along the lines of 'great another Ryu'. They just kept walking till Naruto spotted a ramen stand and ran to it, dragging the other boys along.

…Later that night…

Naruto, Ryu and Turo decided to stay in the town for awhile and where now exploring it. They where running around, joking and pushing each other, basically being normal teenagers for a change. That all changed in an instant, when a scream pierced the air.

All three of there heads turned in the direction it was coming from, and Ryu was the first to take off, the other two boys following soon after. They ran through the streets at a fast pace and eventually turned into an alley.

In the alley, they saw a group of thugs standing around a girl, five in total, laughing at her as they grinned and drank. Ryu growled out, before speaking.

"Hey, faggots… leave her alone." The thugs all turned to see him. But what they saw was a teenager playing with daddy's sword… easy pray. The first thug laughed and charged them, his teeth shining dirtily in the moon. Launching a fist at Ryu's face, and excepting a meaty crunch of fist on bone, he was instead given the pain of having every bone in his body shattered. Ryu let go of the mans hand before vanishing.

He appeared in the middle of the thugs, kicking one in the mouth as he spun, dropping down and upper cutting another, flipping over that one and landing behind another, kicking him in the knee, shattering it as he gripped the last one, smashing him into a wall. All five thugs lay on the ground moaning.

The girl stood and looked at Ryu terrified, before muttering a quick thank you and taking off. Naruto looked at Ryu in confusion before speaking.

"Why did you react so angrily to that?" Ryu looked at him before speaking.

"My sister was raped and murdered along time ago.., people like this piss me off so much its not even funny…" he spit on one of the thugs as they left the alley. It was time for them to go and leave the town.

They took to the rooftops and where gone in minutes.

…The next day…

The three boys were running through the trees when once again, a scream was heard. All three boys took off in the direction of the scream, coming upon the scean of three nuke-nin's surrounding a female ninja. None of them had the mark of the resistance, so all three boys dropped down. Ryu muttered to them quietly.

"Let me handle this… it looks like fun…" With that he walked behind the ninja, clearing his throat loudly. The ninja all spun around, wondering how he snuck up on them. That alone showed this boy was a ninja, but two of the three nuke-nin took no notice, the third dropped back slightly, watching.

"Tcht what have we here… a boy playing ninja?" said one of the ninja chuckling as he eyed the sword on Ryu's back, "that's a nice piece of metal you got there boy… I think I'll take it." With that the ninja vanished, appearing in front of Ryu, sending a kick at his face.

He was, of course, surprised when Ryu caught his kick without trying. The ninja that had backed away glanced at Ryu and stayed silent as Ryu fractured the attacking ninja with his elbow before vanishing.

He re-appeared in front of the second ninja, slamming his fist into said ninjas jaw, knocking him cold immediately. The third ninja growled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Ryu chuckled and looked at the girl, the slash in her head band showing she was also a nuke-nin. Ryu walked to her and smiled.

"Your okay now... what's your name?" the girl looked up at him shaken slightly from the encounter. Looking past Ryu she saw Naruto and Turo and her eyes widened slightly before she looked at Ryu.

"…R-Rai…" Ryu nodded and smiled before looking back at the others and nodding, signaling them to come over. Naruto and Turo appeared next to him in the blink of an eye, startling the girl, who looked slightly younger then her.

"How... can you guys move so fast... your barely older then me…?" The girl stuttered out, making all three of them chuckle. Ryu was the first one to speak, smiling threw his mask.

"Years and Years of fighting and death, something that you'll learn and figure out about quickly, considering you're a nuke-nin now too… probably recently huh." Rai nodded and looked away, making them chuckle again. Ryu thought quietly for a bit, before asking something that shocked the other two boys.

"listen, if you head south two days and hit the mountains, near the summit of the largest one you will find a small hut where an old man lives… tell him that Lost sent you… he'll show you a safe place…" Rai smiled and thanked them, before heading off on her own. Naruto shrugged and kept moving on, putting the event aside for later, and Turo sighed and followed.

Ryu chuckled at his companions actions before following them smiling.

'Man oh man life on the road is fun and interesting' was the thought all three boys had at the same moment. And Thus all three of them took off, back to the road of which they where traveling.

Yawning as they walked, Naruto blinked and suddenly found out how… really… truly bored he was… and being who he was… he decided to become unbored… somehow…

"Hey guys?" He said with a questioning tone. The other two boys looked at him still walking, both grunting out lowly, signaling a what. Naruto looked up at the blue sky before he kept talking.

"What do you get when an irresistible force… Pushes against an unmovable object?" Both of the other two boys looked at him strangely as Naruto looked back, before both of them started to think of an answer.

The three of them kept walking, each slowly pondering the question, yet none of them having an answer, Naruto not caring what the answer was, Turo and Ryu over thinking it and getting frustrated.

…later that night…

All three of them where lying down to go to sleep. Naruto was about to drift into sleep when he heard a frustrated growl. Glancing over at where it came from he saw Ryu sit up suddenly, gripping his head before screaming out.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR WEIRD ASS QUESTIONS NARUTO!" Naruto the preceded to laugh his ass off and it increased when a grumble was heard from Turo.

"Indeed…" Translated into Turo talk, which means 'mother fucking Naruto, this is gonna annoy me for SO fucking long, I hate your fucking guts… basterd child…" This made Naruto laugh even harder, as all three boys lost the urge to sleep.

Naruto stood up and took out a cigarette, and walking to Ryu, offering him one. The other boy nodded gratefully and took it, lighting them both as they sat there. Yawning Naruto looked upwards before speaking again.

"Hey guys… what happe—" that was as far as he got before the other two boys threw a whole assortment of things at him, knocking him onto his back as Ryu screams out.

"NO MORE STUIPED QUESTIONS!!" after a few seconds of silence, all three of them burst out into laughter, and didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. That night, around that area there voices where heard, and many stupid questions where asked, among them where…

'Why did god make the platypus?'

'Why cant teens smoke?'

'Why cant teens drink?'

'Why are girls bitchy sometimes?'

'Why do parents always use "because I said so"?'

Yes for them, it was a very good night to be a teenager.

…a week later…

_Squgrumble__._

It just wouldn't shut up…

_Groansqush__._

The mother fucker just wouldn't shut up…

_GROAMGRUMBLE__._

Naruto, Ryu and Turo all had the same though 'shut the fuck up' as they continued to hear the sound emitting from there mid sections.

They where hungry, just a bit.

_GRUMBLESQUISH__._

Okay so there reaaaaly hungry.

But they face a problem… they have no money, and are too hungry to hunt. Sighing as they walked into the next town, aromas of food hitting there noses and assaulting there senses. Naruto groaned out unhappily before turning to the other too.

"Okay... we got to figure out a way to get food…" The other two boys nodded in agreement before they sat down on the side of the road to think, groaning every time there stomachs grumbled.

Two hours later, they still had no ideas.

Suddenly Turo sat up from where he had slumped. Glancing at the other two boys he spoke.

"Talents… something where good at, we do it in front of a crowed for money." The other two boys nodded thinking this over, before deciding they needed to figure out what they could do.

Naruto sighed and stuck out his hand. Smoke sizzled as he took out his guitar, strumming it slowly in a nameless tune, Music always helping him think.

Ryu looked at him suddenly, blinking before he too pulled out a Guitar, Strumming with Naruto. This made Turo blink a lot before grinning and speaking.

"Both of you stop… we'll play music for money." Both boys looked at each other and shrugged before nodding, and thinking of what songs to play. Naruto just kept strumming slowly, playing one of the few songs he knew. Suddenly as they played Ryu shut up, listening to the melody.

Moving his fingers over the frets, he started playing the exact same song as Naruto, who looked up suddenly and nodded. Then both boys started singing in unison, Turo looking at them in awe.

_She could be money, cars fear of the dark_

_Your best friends are just strangers in bars_

_Whoever she is_

_Whoever she may be_

_One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry_

Naruto's fingers moved over the frets slowly, playing the song as he sang, stopping after they where done with the course. Both boys looked at each other and grinned. Turo grinned as well before speaking.

"Now we need a place to play." Both boys nodded, and Naruto's head shot up, pointing down the street. Both boys followed his line of sight, but didn't see anything.

"When we came into this town, there was an open space where a ton of people where, we can play there." Both of the other boys nodded before all three headed in that direction.

…15 minutes later…

People walked by about there business, a young boy chased a ball, and old woman haggled over prices. Basically the typical day. Then suddenly, in the square music rang out. Everyone turned there head to the middle of the town square, and saw something new.

Two boys where sitting on the fountain in the middle of the town square, strumming there guitars slowly, there fingers moving over the frets expertly. They played a nice kinda happy kinda sad melody, and it captivated people. And the effect was increased when they started to sing.

_I thought I had my girl_

_But she ran away_

_My car got stolen_

_Now I'm gonna be late_

_For work this week_

_Make that the fourth day straight_

_But I'm fine with it_

Naruto and Ryu sang in unison, strumming the song perfectly as they smiled, looking down at there guitars. Playing every chord and string exactly as they needed too. And it was beautiful. The sound resonating from the guitars struck deep within peoples hearts, captivated them and pulled them in. it was like something drew them to the boys playing, something they couldn't explain, something they didn't understand, and something they didn't even care about.

_I thought I had it all_

_But I gave it away_

_I quit that old job_

_Now I'm doing okay_

_Those__ material things_

_They can't get in my way_

_Cause I'm over it_

_But wherever she may be…_

Suddenly, the music got slightly louder, and the boys sang louder as well, there notes resonating off the walls, as every man woman and child in the square went quiet, watching them. By this point neither Ryu nor Naruto even noticed that they where being watched, they where to lost in there music to care anyways.

_She could be money, cars fear of the dark_

_Your best friends are just strangers in bars_

_Whoever she is_

_Whoever she may be_

_One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry_

People huddled closer to watch as the boys smiled still singing, there fingers never ceasing to move over the frets. Smiling and never ceasing to play, they kept on singing, music in there souls. They were completely consumed by the song, and the music was there heart, there soul, there body, there mind.

_And this is the part where you find out who you are_

_And these are your friend_

_Those who've been there from the start_

_So to hell with the bad news_

_Dirt on your new shoes_

_It rained all of May to the month of June_

_But wherever she may be_

And during all of this… Naruto's thoughts drifted to Hana. He didn't know why, he should just forget about her… she obviously forgot about him. She did say she hated him, and he took it to heart. His voice got louder as well as Ryu's, but his held more pain. His voice held the misery, the hurt, the pain of a broken heart, and both Turo and Ryu could hear it, but they didn't voice on it.

_She could be money, cars fear of the dark_

_Your best friends are just strangers in bars_

_Whoever she is_

_Whoever she may be_

_One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry_

Ryu stopped singing suddenly, but Naruto never noticed, he was singing from his heart. Images of the brief time he had with Hana floating into his head as he sang, his fingers still moving over the frets, her face implanted in his mind as he sang.

_And every day in every way_

_Oh she will look the same_

_And every care you used to have_

_Just seems to float away_

_And every day in every way_

_Oh she will look the same_

_And every care you used to have_

_Just seems to float away_

_To hell with your new shit_

_And weather or not_

_You think you fit in_

The strumming stopped for a second, before it continued in full force, still with only Naruto playing, said boy now completely consumed by the music. Nothing around him survived except for his thoughts of her. Of this girl… who affected him so much… and who he shouldn't miss…who he shouldn't miss… but… who he did… who he DID miss… and who he couldn't understand why she affected him so much…

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark_

_Your best friends are just strangers in bars_

_Whoever she is_

_Whoever she may be_

_One things for sure_

_You don't have to worry_

_She could be rainy days_

_Mini__mum wage_

_A book that ends with no last page_

_Whoever she is_

_Whoever__ she may be_

_One things for sure_

_You don't have to worry_

With that, the music slowly floated away, and Naruto finally realized he was so…Lost in his memories. Glancing around he noticed everyone was silent, and it embarrassed him slightly. Thinking he did a bad job he was about to pack up when someone suddenly shouted out.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" And soon after that followed the cheers… and then the money pouring in. Naruto and Ryu and Turo grinned, now having money to feed there bellies. Yes they did a good job, and they where all proud. They shouldn't have any other thoughts on there minds but food…

…so why couldn't Naruto stop thinking about her…

…later that night, Hotel…

Naruto yawned as he finished eating, Still thinking of Hana and not knowing why. Standing silently he grabbed his fresh pack of cigarettes, and, ignoring the looks from the other two boys, walked to the window and jumped on the roof.

Inside the room Ryu and Turo looked at each other, before Ryu sighed lightly looking down.

"I'll talk to him... in 15 minutes, because right now I think he wants to be alone." Turo nodded and kept on eating, Ryu looking upwards.

Outside on the roof Naruto lit up a cigarette, before taking a deep drag, his thoughts completely centered on Hana. What was she doing, did she know he was gone, did she find someone else…Did she miss him.

That last question was the most present in his mind, the one that always bothered him. She had no reason to miss him, he broke her heart, and caused her to hate him… he should just forget about her and put her behind him… but for some reason… he couldn't.

His heart throbbed in pain every time he thought about forgetting about her… and he didn't know why. He didn't know a lot of things about her right now. Didn't know why he cared, why it hurt, why the very thought of her amazing eyes and cute giggle made him weak. Or why… the very thought of what she said that night hurt him so much.

Her voice was still ringing in his head, the words she spoke still hurt every time he thought of them, and the very thought of never seeing her again… was something that made him feel like he was dieing inside.

And suddenly it hit him full force, smack in the middle.

He missed her... because he loved her.

Right now… all he wanted to hear was her voice… all he wanted to feel was her touch… all he wanted to smell was her scent… all he wanted to taste where… her lips…ass he wanted to see… the only thing he longed so much to see…

…was her…

Suddenly a nose brought him out of his trance, and he turned to see Ryu land on the roof not far away and walk to him, sitting down next to him and lighting up his own cigarette. No words where said between the two, till Ryu spoke.

"I can see it in your eyes you know… you miss her… whoever she is." He exhaled the smoke from his lungs as he glanced at Naruto, seeing the blonde boy nod slightly, his face showing much pain. Ryu sighed as he spoke again, looking upwards as he did.

"What happened with you two anyways… it can't be good…" Naruto looked upwards as well taking a drag; Hana's voice suddenly blaring threw hiss head.

'I HATE YOU!!'

He winced just at the memory of it, sighing as he took another drag and laid his head backwards on the roof. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto spoke.

"I fucked up… I tried to rationalize me leaving the village… and said some stupid shit… and she said she hated me… and it's too late to go back and fix it now… she hates me and I can't do anything about it… even if she didn't hate me, which she doses… she back in Konoha now anyways…" Naruto sighed slightly laying there.

Ryu looked at his friend sympathetically, before taking another drag, exhaling slowly. He then did the last thing that Naruto thought he would. Bringing his hand up quickly him yanked Naruto up into a sitting position, and smacked him hard in the back of the head.

Naruto Yelped loudly and looked at Ryu who had a look of –your-such-a-fucking-idiot on his face. Naruto didn't understand why he had that look, and made it quiet clear that he didn't.

"What the fuck was the hit for, and why are you looking at me like that?" Ryu sighed and smacked him again, earning another yelp before he took another drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly, then speaking, his voice sarcastic but completely truthful.

"Stupid ass, she doesn't hate you. She was pissed off at you for doing what you where doing, but she doesn't hate you. She said it in a moment of anger, and I bet if you asked her to forgive you, she would." Ryu chuckled and took another drag, as Naruto spoke.

"Well even so… she's backing Konoha, and we can't go back there…" Ryu chuckled and looked at his friend before speaking, a grin on his face.

"Says who?" Naruto blinked and looked at his friend, before realizeing what he meant.

"Ohhhhhh no, we can't go back there, we'd have hunters and ANBU after our asses!" Ryu chuckled louder and spoke again.

"So what, we'll sneak in and have some of the Resistance help us out in getting in and out." Naruto looked at his insane friend.

"Ryu are you fucking crazy?" Ryu fell onto his back laughing, taking another drag and replying as he blew smoke out of his mouth, grinning at Naruto crazily.

"The craziest mother fucker out there." Naruto chuckled and replied, Cigarette still in his mouth as he looked upwards at the moon.

"True that."

Both boys took another drag of there cigarette, both sitting there silently. The night set a shadow of complete silence so loud it rang in both boys ears. It was Naruto who broke the silence, speaking with disbelief in his voice

"So we're really gonna g—"

"Yup, we might as well, it'll be fun anyways. We'll leave for Konoha tomorrow." With that, the plan was decided. Both boys finished there cigarette's slowly, joking with one another, and after they finished looked at each other again, neither speaking for a bit. Ryu spoke first.

"Time to tell Turo." Naruto nodded and they both went inside.

…a few minutes later…

It was a cool clear night, a few animals scurrying around, a drunken man walking home, and perfect complete silence. At least it was till a scream rang out.

"ARE YOU TWO FUCKER INSAINE!?" Turo yelled at his two companions, who both where laughing there asses off. Naruto recovered first, speaking threw his laughter.

"In Ryu's words." Both boys chuckled and said at the same time.

"The craziest mother fuckers out there." Then they both fell down and kept laughing. Turo just looked at them for a few minutes till both of them cooled down, then he spoke again.

"You guys are serious right?" both of the other boys nodded, and Turo sighed before muttering something, "why the fuck do I get the crazy ones…"

Ryu chuckled and sat up, grinning to himself as he yawned, stretching slightly and smiling.

"Ight boys get a lot of sleep cause tomorrow we head to Konoha!" he said pumping his fist in the air and grinning. Naruto chuckled and walked to his room. Soon afterwards all three boys where asleep.

…the next morning…

Naruto Ryu and Turo all stood looking at the Town they stayed at, chuckling and turning back the way they had come from. Walking slightly from the town they took to the trees.

And after 3 hours of running… they where bored… insanely so.

All three lost in there thoughts, it was Ryu who broke the silence, singing suddenly, a grin on his face as he sang loudly and joyfully.

_Bar tender I really did it this time  
Broke my parole to have a good time  
when I got home it was 6 a.m.  
The door was locked so I kicked it in  
She was tripping' on the bills  
I think she was high on some pills  
She threw my shit out into the yard  
The she called me a bum and slapped me real hard  
And in my drunkin' stooper  
I did what I should of never done  
Now I'm sittin' here talking to you  
Drunk and on the run_

The other two boys blinked, recognizing the song immediately, and suddenly Naruto grinned and Started singing too, dancing along the trees in an eccentric pattern, Ryu doing it as well, there voices ringing out over the trees, not caring who might hear them.

_I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away_

Turo just chuckled slightly, humming the song along with them, fighting the urge to just sing. Ryu and Naruto both noticed this and got really close to his face, singing in his ears.

_You know mo I'll probably get ten years  
So just give me beers 'til they get here  
Yeah I know the sun is comin' up  
And you all are probably gettin' ready for closin' up  
But I'm trying to drown my soul  
I'm tired of this life on a dirt road  
And everything that I love is gone  
And I'm tired of hangin' on_

She got me sittin' at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She stole my heart in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away

Turo grunted unable to resist anymore, and started to sing. But when he sung, Naruto and Ryu where stunned and didn't sing. Turo however didn't notice and kept singing, forming the words in a very, rapish like way, but with a good voice.

_I guess it's meant to be  
Romance is misery  
So much for memories  
And now I'm headed to the Penitentiary  
See me on T.V.  
The next cop series  
I am a danger  
I guess I should've done something about my anger  
But I'll never learn  
Real things I don't concern  
I pour kerosene on everything I love and watch it burn  
I know it's my fault  
But I wasn't happy it was over  
She through a fit so I crashed that piece a shit nova_

Naruto and Ryu quickly broke out of there stupor and all three boys started to sing again, this time Ryu and Naruto's voice made Turo adjust his and the singing was perfectly in line. All three boys bounded through the trees laughing and singing.

_And now I'm goin' back again  
Back to the pen to see my friends  
And when we all pile out that county van  
They'll ask me where I've been_

I've been at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away

All three boys laughed loudly smiling and singing that song again, still running threw the tree tops. Soon they wouldn't be able to make any noise at all, so they decided to enjoy it when they could.

Bounding threw the trees, and despite the fact that the singing was taking his mind off of things, Naruto still couldn't get Hana out of his head. What was he gonna say, what was he gonna do. Sighing slightly, he decided he would wing it, and he was about to start another chores when he suddenly stopped.

They had reached fire country… from here on out they would need to be silent to avoid the patrols that frequented the areas.

…three days later, Hana's house…

Hana sat there on the bed, crying her eyes out and thinking of Naruto. How she would never see him again, how she had hurt him so much. She had been crying ever since he had left, and been declared a nuke nin. Snuffling she looked up at a sudden nose… but who she saw wasn't who she thought she would…

"Hey hana-chan…" Naruto spoke softly through his mask, staring down at the stunned girl, his frame shining in the noon sun. She couldn't believe her eyes

…one days earlier…

Naruto Ryu and Turo barely sneaked past a Konoha patrol, which were becoming more frequent the closer they got to the Village. They where about 3 hours outside of the Village, and had to stop and wait for Dark. Three hours later, they jumped over the wall, barely avoiding being seen.

Landing on the ground silently, they headed for a Resistance safe house. Knocking on the door in the right sequence they where let in and all three of them just kinda collapsed. The other fighters in the room helped them to there beds and then asked them what they where doing here.

Ryu explained the situation, and they started planning what they where gonna do. Eventually, after going through 50 billion long complexes and hard to pull off plans, they decided the three of them would sneak into Hana's house, which would be hard considering she lived at the Inuzuka compound. But they where gonna do it regardless.

With that all three of them went to sleep.

…the next morning…

All three boys where up at dawn, ready to put there plan into action. Nodding to each other they all left the safe house silently, moving with the shadows to avoid being seen. Soon enough they made it to the compound where Naruto went in alone, the other two standing guard.

All three boys knew it would take Naruto about 3 hours of careful movement to make it to Hana's room… and it was gonna be a long three hours.

…back inside…

"…N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto smiled and nodded, and almost fell over when Hana threw her self at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried for a good 30 minutes. Finally Hana broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry… I don't hate you… I never could hate you… never Naruto…" Naruto held her closer and whispered quietly.

"Its okay Hana… its okay… you where just mad I know…" He smiled softly as she looked at him, noticing the changes in his clothes, mostly the mask. Smiling she reached up and pulled it down looking at him again.

Naruto smiled as well and held her… that's all he wanted to do right now was hold her… nothing more or less… but Hana apparently had other ideas, and she spoke them allowed to him.

"Naruto… I think I'm in lo—" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Ryu and Turo bursting into the room quickly and grabbing Naruto.

"We need to leave… like NOW!" Turo said franticly to Naruto, who looked at him questionably.

"What happened?..." Ryu looked downwards slightly, before he spoke quietly.

"well…it happened like this…"

…30 minutes ago, outside…

"I'm booooooooooooored." Ryu complained for the billionth time it seemed. Turo's eyebrow twitched as he looked at his companion before speaking.

"then entertain yourself…" Ryu perked up at this and grinned, Before taking out a can of spray paint, and running over to a shop wall, where he began to indulge himself in an old passion of his. Graffiti.

He was just finishing signing his work when an ANBU unit dropped down behind him.

"Hey that's illegal you know…" The ANBU said, making Ryu, who was lost in his Work turn around quickly. Looking past the ANBU he saw that Turo was asleep. Chuckling slightly he threw the bottle on the ground and spoke.

"I'll wash it off… sorry sir." Now normally that would have been it… but Considering Ryu has his blade on his back, and is wearing what he is, the ANBU decided that this was important.

"Remove your mask immediately." He commanded. Ryu frowned and reached up as if to remove his mask, but then suddenly disappeared. The ANBU's eyes got large as he reached for his radio.

"Intruders at the Inuzuka com—" that was as far as he got before he was knocked out. But that was all he needed. Ryu rushed over to Turo woke him up, told what happened and they both rushed to find Naruto.

…back to present…

_Thwack__._

And Ryu was on the ground, fallen cause of Naruto's smack. Naruto growled out slightly before sighing.

"Ight give me one more minute then we can go." Naruto's two friends looked at him and nodded, heading outside to fend off any attacks. Naruto looked at Hana and leaned in suddenly. And it happened…

He kissed her.

Hana was shocked, but soon kissed back, Naruto pulling away shortly after, looking at her and speaking shortly.

"I love you Hana, and I will see you again." With that, Naruto raced off, his companions following shortly after.

Thirty minutes later, they where gone and out of the village.

Running threw the trees Naruto looked back at the quickly fading village and the person he was forced to leave behind, sighing and running faster. Hunter-nin would soon be after them…again… and they needed to get out of there quickly.

And even with all of that… Naruto's only thoughts where of her…

Of His Hana.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you all like the new chapter? Man oh man I had fun writing it, though some parts may seem a lil erratic, this is basically a filler of sorts, where Naruto Ryu and Turo get acquainted and a lil bit of Naruto Hana fluff there.

Lolz anyways, yes people do Review, it actually dose help me update quicker, cause the more positive reviews I get, the more likely I am to update soon DD Anyways guys, yeah well guess what just happened!

So I wrote all of this right, then when I'm spell checking, the mother fucking Word freezes on me, and me, being the idiot I am, haven't saved. So I was freaking out, and didn't want to close it, but eventually did hoping and praying auto recovery works. AND IT DID WHOO WOO!! Anyways, now to re-write the parts that got deleted.


	7. Help

HAHA was good guys! Yall probely thought this fic was dead right. Well im here to tell you its not dead and im in the process of writing the next chapter as you read this. Sadly yes this isn't the next chapter, for I am also trying to start another new project… if any of you have read the story Never Cut Twice, im seeing if I can get permission to write a sequal to it. So that should be entertaining right? Anyways, on with what I need.

I need ideas guys, desperately. I jumped into this fic with a basic idea of what I was gonna do, but I didn't really plan it out, which has been the downfall of many of my fics. So please please PLEASE give me an idea or two in your reviews, they would be greatly appreciated =). Anyways, on with the… sorta chapter. Okay its not a chapter, mostly a sneak peak at the next chapter.

NEXT TIME ON CHANGE!!!

Naruto runs into team seven, and also learns more of the resistance

Ryu has a run in with an Ex, who is… less then pleased to see him.

Kumori has a mental break down.

Hana runs into her ex as well.

AND MORE TO COME!!

Anyways, please submit your ideas on this, and also tell me if you think that me writing a Sequal to Never Cut Twice is a good idea. IF YOU HAVENT READ IT BE ASHAMED. It is a story which is by FAR one of the greatest on fanfiction, go cheack it out.

Set your settings to T rated, Compleat, 100,000 plus words. Naruto Temari and genra as humor.

Note: didn't spell check any of this, as is writing this belive it or not on wordpad (word crashed on me, so no edit)


End file.
